DDLC - FULLDIVE
by SavageCaliber22
Summary: High School student Ryan gets a headset that allows him to enter the world of Doki Doki Literature Club. After realizing that he can't quit the game, he decides to get the best ending of the game. He finds out Monika has become corrupted and is responsible for him being trapped. With the ability to break everyone out of the script, he must find the answers as to why. M for reasons.
1. Malfunction

**[Author's note: Hi guys, SavageCaliber here bringing you another side project, I'm having writer's block on my main series, Robber Force. So I decided I'd do something new for a change, I recently played Doki Doki Literature Club with my friend Johnathan, who appears in this series outside of the game, and I REALLY LIKED IT. So I've decided to write a story on it revolving around it. Also, just throwing it out that although I like all the girls in DDLC, personally Sayori is my favorite. So most of this side-story revolves around me (yes,** _ **ME**_ **) and her. SavageCaliber over and out.]**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ah! Jesus!" I shouted as my alarm startled me awake. I slammed my hand on the top of my phone, grabbing it and turning the alarm off.

Ugh…

Why do I have an alarm on? It's the weekend isn't it?

I looked at my watch and it read "ST" for Saturday. "Why do I have…" I looked at the date. It read March 3rd...

My 17th birthday.

I laughed slightly then sat up. I got dressed and headed downstairs, where I proceeded with my regular day, my best friend, Johnathan came over to celebrate, his birthday was a couple days ago. We had a great day.

Evening came and my mom handed me a large box. "Open it up, hun." she said softly. I cut open the box to find the packaging for a VR headset, but not just any VR headset, it was a Fulldive rig. A machine that intercepts your nerves and literally puts your mind in a game.

"Holy cow man!" Johnathan shouted as I lifted the rig out of it's box, speechless.

I immediately rushed upstairs to my bedroom, laughing. Johnathan followed, we sat down on my bed, which was right in front of my computer. I plugged the rig in and my computer automatically started downloading the drivers for it. We read the manual as it downloaded

The drivers finished downloading.

"Alright Johnathan, let's see what I can already play." I asked him as I booted up steam FDVR. The two games that popped up that I already downloaded were Garry's Mod and Doki Doki Literature Club.

Johnathan pointed at Garry's Mod "Yo. GMOD on Fulldive, that sounds awesome!" he exclaimed. I shrugged "Enh, I think I should do DDLC instead, just to get a grip on how it feels first." I explained. My friend narrowed his eyes, "Doki Dok-...what is that? Is that a dating sim?" he muttered. I snickered in response, "That's what it wants you to think, play it for yourself to see what I mean."

He tilted his head, "Alright...I'll download it on my laptop real quick while you're in there." I booted up the rig and nodded. "Oh and uh...eject me out if I'm in there for too long, ok?" I told him, he gave me a thumbs up as he was reading the game description. I placed the headset on my head and laid down. I yelped slightly as 3 prongs stabbed into the back of my neck, probably the sensors for the nerves, it didn't hurt much, but it was unexpected. Suddenly I felt myself faint, then I saw a dark room with a loading bar in my vision.

 _(scanning facial features)_

 _(Complete)_

 _(Loading AI)_

 _(Complete)_

 _(Starting game…)_

I waited patiently for this to complete.

(Error.)

"Uh...what?" I asked myself. Suddenly everything started to glitch around me, I was getting scared.

I looked around the room frantically as everything started falling apart.

Suddenly I felt as if I was hit with a flashbang.

AGH!

* * *

 _Close your eyes..._

 _Precious one..._

 _And you will see your life has only just begun..._

 _Nevermore be afraid..._

 _I embrace you..._

 _And I'll take you..._

 _All the way through endless time to your new life…_

* * *

I shot up in a bed that wasn't mine, in a room that wasn't mine. My head hurt, did I make it? I sat in bed for a bit until my vision cleared and my ears stopped ringing. I got out of the bed. Everything felt incredibly real, despite everything looking to be in the anime style.

 _I wonder what that error was._

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked identical to my real life self, only changed to fit in the art style of the game. I put on a uniform that was hanging up on the door. As I did so, a text popup asked me to enter my name.

I entered my name: _**Ryan**_

 _(Confirmed, welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club Fulldive VR: Ryan. )_

The popup disappears as I exit the room I was in. My vision fuzzed and then I was in view of the area where the game starts. I looked around for a few seconds.

Hold on, how do I get out of here?

There was a watch on my right wrist, though I'm a lefty. The watch had nothing but a pink pause button on it. Curious, I tapped it.

The world became grayscale and everything stopped moving, literally paused. A menu appeared in front of me, the options being Save, Load, Settings, and Quit. I pressed the quit button, another window popped up. "Are you sure you want to qxit?" Glancing over the pretty easy to spot glitch, I hit yes.

 _Error: …nayR,osknihtt'nodI_

"Uh oh…"

I hit it again, got the same message

"Crap."

I hit it once again, same result.

"Nononononono! Please no!"

I hit it yet again

"Don't tell me I'm trapped in here!"

Definition of insanity.

"Oh god...please…"

Damnit, I'm trapped! That's what that error was from earlier!

I've got two options now, either Johnathan pulls me out, like I told him to, or I beat the game and I get Emergency Ejected resulting from the game deleting itself…

I'm gonna try the latter, if I'm in here for long enough he'll pull me out.

Guess I just gotta play along then…

Now that I think about it, this should be fun! I can do and say what I want, freely! No set dialogue for me to follow…maybe change some things, prevent Monika from going nuts and killing everyone. I don't know, just a game anyway...

"I wonder how the AI works." I asked while unpausing.

Time resumed and I immediately heard running.

 **Sayori** : "Heeeeeeeeeeeyy!"

I looked to my left to see a familiar face running toward me

She stops in front of me and leans over, panting heavily

 **Sayori:** "Haah...Haah…"

Jesus christ she's adorable, and I thought she was cute on a screen.

 **Sayori:** "It took a while...But I caught you!"

Same lines as usual. Her voice is almost as cute as she is. High-pitched, yet still fruity and mellow.

 **Ryan:** "Heya Sayori, if it makes you feel any better, I just got out of the house too."

Sayori catches her breath and stands up straight again.

 **Sayori:** "That's a first. Anyway, I caught up to you."

 **Ryan:** "You said that already, but I'll ignore that."

Sayori pulls her usual annoyed stance

 **Sayori:** "Oh you know what I mean!"

I laugh.

Her demeanor reverts back to her usual self.

 **Sayori:** "Well since we're here, let's walk to school together."

 **Ryan:** "Right, because we want to look more like a couple. Haha."

 **Sayori:** "Meanie. haha!"

Sayori leads, which is useful because I have NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING.

Sayori slows down so we are walking in parallel, most likely so we can converse.

Case in point:

 **Sayori:** "So...what clubs are you looking at right now?"

 **Ryan:** "Uhm, I'm not sure to be honest. I might just join your Literature Club if nothing else catches my eye."

 **Sayori:** "Wait, really?!"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah! But only if something else doesn't my eye, ok?"

Sayori nods happily in response to my bluff, I know I'm going to have to join it anyway.

 **Sayori:** "Hey where are we going?"

 **Ryan:** "uhhh I was following you."

...

 **Both:** "AW CRAP!"

It's weird...Even though it's a game and I haven't been here long. I already feel like I've been a part of this world my whole life. I guess that's what fulldive VR does to ya.

…

I'm excited for what this game has in store for me. I wonder if I can save Sayori from her suicide, Yuri from going nuts, Natsuki...from being a bigger jerk? I don't really know what's wrong with her. Maaaayybee not Monika...but I'll see how I feel about her…

I smile, this outta be good.

 _ **[Pause]**_

 _ **[Save]**_

 _ **[Slot 1 saved successfully]**_

 _ **[Sayori Sequence 10% broken]**_


	2. Catalyst

**[SC22: hey guys and gals, Savagecaliber here. A lot of you mentioned similarities between this story and Sword Art Online. To explain, the reason for Fulldive VR to be included was that I wanted to give the MC free will, but I wanted a somewhat believable reason for the MC to have free will. So I added the Fulldive VR mechanic into it. As the MC would actually BE a human in that case, I felt that it would then make sense. And Monika trapping the MC would add a little bit of suspense (though it's going to be more suspenseful by the end of the story.) Anyway, the others are introduced in this chapter, hope you enjoy. Savagecaliber over and out.]**

* * *

I await…

The divine…

Lost in time…

But I'm holding on…

See her face... (Light all around me...)

Filled with grace... (Darkness fades away...)

Her embrace…(I am at her mercy…)

Brings me home…

(As she [#$J^&U%S#T!#M%O^%N^*&(I^&*&K))(^A$8# ! #$%^%$#])

* * *

Whelp, that whole day of school was just skipped, awesome.

"Clubs..." I sigh, staring at the board...wait isn't that scripted?

 **Whatever, this isn't:**

I point to the door.

3…2…1…

Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddd…..

Sayori: "Hellooo…?"

There she is.

 **Ryan:** "Oh, hey Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just standing there and spacing out, so I came in."

 **Ryan:** "Well, I wasn't necessarily spacing out...more like I was thinking really hard."

 **Sayori:** "About what?"

Eh, I'll just get it over with.

 **Ryan:** "None of these clubs look interesting."

 **Sayori:** "Wait...soooooo…"

 **Ryan:** "Yes I'll join your club."

 **Sayori:** "Aahh!"

Sayori squeals in joy.

 **Sayori:** "Well then let's go!"

Wait what?

Sayori grabs me by the hand and quite literally drags me there. Sayori bolts to the clubroom door, she throws the door open and lets go of my hand.

[Prepare for the best entrance ever.]

Sayori letting go causes me to slingshot into the room, I couldn't recover my balance and I proceed to faceplant in front of all the girls.

 **Ryan:** "Ugh...I hate you Sayori…"

 **Sayori:** "Whoops, haha! Sorry about that."

Sayori steps in giggling, she helps me up.

 **Sayori:** "Hey guys this is Ryan, our new member."

...crap.

Everyone is staring at me…

10/10 first impression.

 **Ryan:** "W-what's up?"

I butcher my greeting, this is embarrassing. Even though it isn't real.

Yuri approaches me, as if she forgot my faceplant.

 **Yuri:** "So you're the new one, I'm Yuri. Sayori talks of you a lot."

Yuri's voice is very low, about what I expected.

 **Ryan:** "No surprise ther-"

 **Natsuki:** "Really Sayori? A boy? Way to kill the atmosphere…"

On the contrast, Natsuki's voice is extremely strident.

Natsuki just straight up interrupts me...and Yuri's gonna tell her off riiiight…nooowww...

Natsuki looks at me

 **Natsuki:** "I'm Natsuki. You're the one Sayori never shuts up about, right?"

 **Ryan:** "I think?"

Maybe not.

 **Natsuki:** "By the way, nice entrance"

Both me and Yuri glare at her.

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki, that's a little rude."

Sayori whispers in my ear

 **Sayori:** "You can ignore her when she gets moody."

Usual lines follow...however something is off…Monika is in the corner of the room staring at me, smiling...I shoot nervous glances in her direction. I don't like this.

She winks at me. **I _REALLY_ DON'T LIKE THIS! **

Finally she stands up and approaches me with her usual lines. As I'm going through scripted lines, I wonder...does Monika have something to do with me being trapped? I feel like she wanted this. She wanted ME here! I don't trust her…The first club day ends, everything is normal

 **Sayori:** "Ready to go Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "One sec, I gotta talk to Monika for a minute, I'll catch up."

 **Sayori:** "Okie dokie, I'll be outside."

Sayori bounds out the door.

Monika sits down on top of a desk. I turn to her, she smiles sweetly.

 **Ryan:** "I just have one thing to say."

Monika: "Go ahead Ryan."

I narrow my eyes at her.

 **Ryan:** "Listen closely, this isn't my first run. I know you, and I know what you're capable of. I can make my own choices. I don't have to follow the script anymore."

Monika frowns in slight nervousness. I point at her.

 **Ryan:** "That being said, I've got my eye on you. Watch what you do carefully these next few days…I'm not as merciful as the regular MC..."

I'm about turn around and walk out of the club.

 **Monika:** "So you're the real deal, huh?"

Her voice was honeyed, clearly different from the one in the end credits song. That bothers me.

 **Ryan:** "What?"

 **Monika:** "You might've already somewhat broken Sayori's sequence. But how long before you break the others?"

Broken her sequence?

I tilt my head in confusion

 **Ryan:** "Breaking sequence?"

 **Monika:** "Wait, stop! no!"

Monika glitches heavily for a second then looks around frantically. Her appearance changed, before she looked like she was trying TOO hard to look beautiful, now she looks completely normal.

 **Monika:** "Ok I think I'm alright for now...look. I've been corrupted, every now and then I take on this personality, almost like when Yuri goes insane, and I'm sure you know what that's like."

Her voice has changed, it's more like the one she had at the end credits...maybe she's telling the truth? I nod, now curious. Monika rushes up to me and places her hands on my shoulders.

 **Monika:** When I'm corrupt I...no SHE would stop at nothing to have us in love, she trapped you in here just to have us in love for eternity. Alright, every time you sequence break a character, such as Sayori, my corrupted personality has a harder time manipulating them. Meaning that the more you play outside the script, the harder it is for HER to manipulate it. If you completely break someone, both me and her can't manipulate them. Using this you can break Sayori out depression or Yuri out of her obsessive tendencies if you do more out-of-script things with them."

I lean in.

 **Ryan:** "How do I sequence break?"

 **Monika:** "It just happens if you spend time with them. Look I can't help you all the time, as I can only hold this personality for a few minutes. But when I'm not corrupted, I'll try and help as much as I can, check your watch for pop-ups, that's me trying to help...I gotta go! Get out of the clubroom, now!"

She shoves me off of her and starts glitching. I quickly leave and rejoin Sayori.

 **Sayori:** "What was that all about?"

Uh oh, I forgot to make a bluff. Uh…

 **Ryan:** "I-I was just asking about...S-scheduling."

Sayori looks at me in annoyance

 **Sayori:** "Oh come on, don't lie to me. What were you talking about?"

I guess I can afford to be partially honest…

 **Ryan:** "I'd REALLY NOT like to go into detail, but let's just say me and Monika have a shaky past we needed to clear up. Let's just leave it at that, ok?"

Sayori makes an annoyed "Hmph!"

 **Sayori:** "Fine."

We get back to our neighborhood.

 **Sayori:** "So what do you think of the club?"

 **Ryan:** "Definitely not what I was expecting...in a good way."

Sayori beams

 **Sayori:** "That's good to hear. I promise I'll make this worthwhile to you!"

 **[Pause]**

 **[Save]**

 **[Slot 2 saved successfully]**

 **[Sayori Sequence 22% broken]**

 **[Yuri Sequence 6% broken]**

 **[Natsuki Sequence 4% broken]**

 **LSBHYW1lIGRhdGEgYnJlYWNoIHN1Y2Nlc3NmdWwNCi0gSSdsbCBiZSBzZWVpbmcgeW91IHNvb24gbXkgbG92ZQ0KLSBSZWFkeSB0byBzcGVuZCBvdXIgZXRlcm5pdHkgdG9nZXRoZXI/**

 **(Have fun decoding that.)**


	3. SAVE me

**{DM312: So Monika has two personalities, interesting. Nothing is as it seems}**

 **[SC22: GET OUT OF MY STORY DM312!]**

 **[SC22: Sorry about that, back to the story…(This is what sharing a folder gets me…)]**

 **[SC22: Anyway, just a heads up, this is gonna be a REALLY long chapter. Also, props to the guest TheAmericanIdiot for being the first to decode the code at the end of chapter 2! Decoded with Base64, the code translates to:** " _ **\- Game data breach successful - I'll be seeing you soon my love - Ready to spend our eternity together?"**_ **This is Savagecaliber over and out.** **]**

* * *

 _There's no way to persuade_

 _Them to give up their crusade_

 _They've come to grant the wish_

 _You should've never made_

 _Sing hallelujah because you can't change anything._

* * *

 _Day 3, afternoon post-club._

It's been a couple days since I joined the club, I'm surprised Johnathan hasn't pulled me out yet...I'm worried that he can't because of Monica. Yes, MoniCa instead of MoniKa. I'm going to refer to Corrupted Monika as Monica, with a C, from now on. I've been spending time with Sayori for a few hours after the club everyday, I'm hoping that it makes her a little less depressed. She seems to enjoy it for now, but I'm hoping Monica doesn't drive her over the edge. I've seen her death on a screen...I don't think I can handle seeing it in person…

I spent some time with Yuri today, yesterday I hung out with Natsuki, much to Monica's displeasure. Monika's been helping me in any way she can, even undoing some of Monica's damage, if possible.

At the moment me and Sayori are walking home, she's gonna ask me the whol...you know what? You'll know it when you see it.

 **Sayori:** "Hey Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "Hmm?"

 **Sayori:** "Let's say Yuri asked to walk home with you, would you?"

 **Ryan:** "Oh come on, you know the answer to that. Yeah, Yuri's pretty cool. But I wouldn't ditch my best friend for her. What kind of friend would do that?"

That MIGHT not have been the best answer, but I'll wing it. Though just to be safe…

 _ **[Slot 4 saved successfully]**_

Sayori returns to being lost in thought.

 **Ryan:** "Hey, you alright Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "It's nothing, just thinking."

I raise an eyebrow.

 **Ryan:** "Just thinking? That's not one I've heard from you."

 **Sayori:** "Really Ryan, I'm fine."

Well this is going nowhere...

 **Ryan:** "Whatever you say, what are you thinking about anyway?"

 **Sayori:** "It's nothing important."

I groan internally, I'll try again another time. Tomorrow she's scripted to leave early, I won't be like the MC and head to her place after-club that day. Suddenly I got a pop-up on my watch.

 **Monika:** _ **[I think it's best to leave her alone today. Besides, we need to talk.]**_

I nod and press OK, I trust her viewpoints. After all she's been such a good help lately. We approached my house as it was a little closer.

 **Ryan:** "Well Sayori, I'm sorry but I have things to do and not a lot of time to do them. I can't hang out today."

 **Sayori:** "Okie Dokie. I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave bye to her and enter the MC's house. As I do I start hearing glitched audio coming from my watch.

 **Ryan:** "Hmm?"

The audio stops, a familiar voice comes through.

 **Monika:** "Uh...Can you hear me?"

Surprised, I respond.

 **Ryan:** "I...can...can you hear me?"

 **Monika:** "Yup. Great, this works. Now I don't have to send you pop-ups."

 **Ryan:** "Good to know. What do you need to talk about?"

I sit down on a couch in the living room of the MC's house.

 **Monika:** "Well I've got good news and bad news."

 **Ryan:** "Good news first?"

 **Monika:** "Good news is that I don't have to have control of my body to communicate with you and modify code anymore. Bad news is that I'm unable to re-enter my body and that everything I do, my corrupted self does better, I've been able to revert Sayori's depression to almost nothing multiple times, but the second I look away SHE makes Sayori even more depressed than when I originally reverted."

I look down at the ground sadly.

 **Ryan:** "You don't think she'll...?"

 **Monika:** "I'm afraid she might...but if you finish breaking her, there's a chance I can stop HER from getting to her, then I can teach you how to revert Sayori's depressed frame of mind."

 **Ryan:** "So seeing her after the club tomorrow would break her because me seeing her that day doesn't happen normally."

 **Monika:** "Hopefully."

 **Ryan:** "Sounds like a plan then."

 **Monika:** "..."

 **Ryan:** "Uh...Monika, you there?"

 **Monika:** "For someone trying to get the best ending, you seem to really like Sayori."

 **Ryan:** "...well…"

 **Monika:** "You like her, don't you?"

 **Ryan:** "I... (sigh) well yeah, but there's more than that…"

I pause.

 **Ryan:** "I already lost someone to depression, Monika…"

 **Monika:** "Oh, I get it now..."

I nod slowly

 **Ryan:** "I don't wanna go through a friend's suicide, not again."

 **Monika:** "I get it, you feel a need to protect her, make her feel safe."

 **Ryan:** "Pretty much."

 **Monika:** "Well since that's out of the way, are you gonna write your poem or what?"

 **Ryan:** "Oh yeah. Who should I try to appeal to this time?"

 **Monika:** "I don't know, just throw words together, spam click it basically."

 **Ryan:** "Okay…"

…

* * *

 _As he watches through the door_

 _His smile pulls in more and more_

 _Wicked thoughts shape wicked ways_

 _While we all crave, while we all crave_

 _When the man yells at his son_

 _When he finds the smoking gun_

 _Don't you worry, little one_

 _For we all crave, we all crave._

 **[A/N: I got lazy so his poem is just the lyrics of a Tristam song.]**

* * *

 _Day 4: In the club._

 **Monica:** "Aw, man…I'm the last one here again!"

Not saying anything as to not encourage the demon.

 **Yuri:** "Were you practicing piano again?"

 **Monica:** "Yeah, ahaha!"

 **Yuri:** "To run a club and practice piano, you must have a lot of determination."

 **Monica:** "Well maybe not determination, but I guess passion."

Ugh, scripted lines. Skip!

I see Sayori in the corner at a desk, I sneak over there while the other girls are talking.

 **Ryan:** "Sayoori...whaat's wrong?" I say playfully.

 **Sayori:** "Oh, hey...I'm fine, just tired."

 **Ryan:** "You can't be, you slept in today."

 **Sayori:** "..."

I sigh

 **Ryan:** "Ok, I'll leave you alone for a bit."

Aw fuck. Monica approaches her as I leave. I shoot her a glare as I pass her, she definitely noticed my "Try anything and you're dead." vibe and slowed down her pace.

I watch them intensely before Yuri approaches me. Usual lines follow.

It becomes time to share poems, I approach Sayori and give her my poem

She stares at it for a bit

 **Ryan:** "Sayooooriii?"

Sayori snaps back to reality **[A/N: Oh! There goes gravity!]**

 **Sayori:** "Oh! Sorry! Uh...It's nice I guess."

I lean in

 **Ryan:** "Sayori? Something's definitely wrong."

 **Sayori:** "No, nothing wrong. I'm fine, go play with everyone else ok?"

(That sounds so weird in this context)

 **Ryan:** *Sigh* "Alright if you insist. If there's anything you need, holler at me."

 **Sayori:** "Actually, I might just head home early today."

Not so fast.

 **Ryan:** "Alright, but you're not off the hook yet. I'm stopping by after the meeting."

 **Sayori:** …!

Sayori glitches slightly. I think I've cracked her sequence a bit more.

 **Sayori:** "O-ok…(What's happening to me?)"

Great, I've got this in the bag. I'll just see her tonight and I should be good to go.

Whelp, skip!

* * *

I approach Sayori's door and knock...no answer, it's unlocked though so I enter.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori?"

…nothing, I raise my voice a tiny bit

 **Ryan:** "Sayoriii?"

...uh oh…

I plug earbuds into my watch and whisper into it.

 **Ryan:** "Monika?"

She responds immediately in a reassuring tone

 **Monika:** "She's in her room, she's alive, no need to panic…!"

 **Ryan:** "Oh don't patronise me."

Monika giggles...quite adorably actually.

I unplug the earbuds and head upstairs, the door to her room is open. I peer inside.

Sayori is laying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, I noticed dried tear marks on her face, I take a deep breath, Here we go...

 _ **[Slot 5 saved successfully]**_

 _I'm gonna need that_ , who knows what'll happen.

I step into her twilight filled room. She doesn't notice me at first.

I approach her, she notices me and forces a smile.

 **Sayori:** "Hey…"

I sit down on her bed, she sits up.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, I'm really concerned about you. But lying to me is not gonna help either of us, I want the truth, Sayori. What's wrong?"

 **Sayori:** "It's...just a little raincloud, Ryan. I'm ok, really."

I force a shocked expression, although I already know what's wrong.

 **Ryan:** "Wait…'a little raincloud'...overeating...not really caring about self needs...oversleeping…an overwhelming urge to make everyone happy…"

I look her dead in the eye, returning to my worried expression

 **Ryan:** "Those are all symptoms associated with depression...you have depression, don't you?"

Sayori opens her mouth about to say something, but she stops herself and sighs

 **Sayori:** "Mhm…"

Sayori starts tearing up.

 **Ryan:** "Now Sayori, I've dealt with depression before."

 **Sayori:** "...What?"

 **Ryan:** "Uh...to elaborate, I myself don't have depression. But...you're not the first person I know who's going through this. You'd be the second, actually, so I do have experience in dealing with this."

 **Sayori:** "O-ok."

I place my hand on her thigh.

...not in THAT way, it was just the closest thing to me.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, I want you to tell me EVERYTHING."

Sayori hesitates

 **Sayori:** "Why are you doing this?"

 **Ryan:** "Why shouldn't I? No one deserves to live like this, and especially not someone I care about so greatly."

 **Sayori:** "Yeah but when you do care about me, it feels good but...It also feels like a knife going through me…"

I nod understandingly

 **Sayori:** "I just feel like I slow everyone down…like I'm slowing you down by talking to you. Monica was right, maybe I should_..."

I glare lightly I speak in a deep tone, in a clearly "I'm gonna kill someone" tone

 **Ryan:** "What did she tell you Sayori?"

Sayori widens her eyes in fear

 **Sayori:** "Nothing important!"

I raise my voice to a yell

 **Ryan:** "WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?!"

Sayori stares at me in fear and starts sobbing, to my instant regret.

 **Ryan:** "Oh my god...Sayori, I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have yelled like that..."

Sayori continues sobbing.

 **Ryan:** "*sigh* ...C'mere"

I scoot over and wrap my arms around her, she buries her head in my chest.

 **Sayori:** "Monica...Monica told me...that I should kill myself…" Sayori says between sobs

I sigh

 **Ryan:** "I'll have a word with her later about that, but that's not what's important. You're what's important right now."

 **Sayori:** "I'm scared, Ryan…"

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, as long as I'm here, I'll try my hardest to make these feelings disappear, you can count on that."

 **Sayori:** "Won't I just slow you down…?"

Suddenly I get a pop up.

 **Monika:** _ **[I've managed to lower her depression down to 20%, work your magic now while she's at a low.]**_

I smile.

 **Ryan:** "Well, sure...but who said that you slowing me down was a bad thing? I'm in no rush. You know how the phrase goes. Slow and steady wins the race."

Sayori smiles

 **Sayori:** "Hehe…"

 **Ryan:** "See? What'd I tell ya, it's working already."

 **Sayori:** "Yeah...very slowly..."

 **Ryan:** "You can trust me, Sayori. Let me help."

 **Sayori:** "Ok…"

We stay like this for hours, just talking and cuddling.

 **Sayori:** "Hey...Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "What?"

 **Sayori:** "Can you...spend the night?"

 **Ryan:** "Uh_"

 **Sayori:** "Actually you're right. I'm being selfish for asking that..."

 **Ryan:** "Nonononono! I don't mind Sayori...but uh, where will _I_ sleep?"

Sayori blushes slightly

 **Sayori:** "Can you...sleep with me? Please..."

My teenage mind immediately took that the wrong way, luckily I caught her ACTUAL MEANING right afterwards.

 **Ryan:** "Uh...ok."

As we separated, the loud sound of glass breaking was heard. A graphic of a chain breaking appeared over Sayori's head.

I did it. I sequence broke Sayori.

I get into bed, she follows.

Sayori and I face each other and we pull each other into a tight embrace. Minutes later we fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **[Slot 6 saved successfully]**_

 _ **[Sayori Sequence 100% broken]**_

 _ **[Yuri Sequence 43% broken]**_

 _ **[Natsuki Sequence 37% broken]**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **[Error - .elbativeni eht yaled si enod ev'uoy llA .nayR dna akinoM ,etal oot er'uoY]**_


	4. LOAD me

**[DM312: Nothing dirty about this chapter title XD]**

 **[SC22: Shut up DM312, this duo is supposed to be a reference to one of Monika's In-game poems, plus it's supposed to make sense, anyways THIS IS GOING TO BE A REALLY FREAKING LONG CHAPTER. Also I skipped right to Sayori's death, as I would be retelling sunday anyway I decided not to bother.]**

* * *

" _WAIT DON'T GO IN!"_

"Why?"

" _I'm sorry Ryan, she's killed herself...If you open the door to her room, it will trigger the event and you won't be able to go back…"_

"No…"

"How?"

"I...I broke her sequence!"

"Why did she...?"

… _*Sigh* We...weren't fast enough, Monica changed her depression up to 100% just before you broke her sequence. She didn't do kill herself via script, but of her own accord."_

This can't be happening.

…

No…

I refuse to let it end like this!

I'm doing this again!

"Monika?"

" _Y-yeah?"_

...

"Load save 5 for me."

A few seconds pass then I shoot through a blue tunnel covered in code bits for a few seconds then I arrive back in front of Sayori's room.

Like the last time I loaded this save, the door to her room is open. I peer inside.

Sayori is laying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, just like last time, Here we go.

I step into her twilight filled room. She doesn't notice me at first.

I approach her, she notices me and forces a smile.

 **Sayori:** "Heya…"

I sit down on her bed, she sits up.

I sigh and pause the game.

 **Ryan:** "Should I tell her, Monika?"

 **Monika:** "Tell her what?"

 **Ryan:** "The truth, everything."

 **Monika:** "I suppose it's worth a shot, if things don't go according to plan you can just load this save again."

 **Ryan:** "Ok, work your magic, lower her depression down to as low as you can and I'll tell her everything. That SHOULD break her sequence sooner than last time."

 **Monika:** "Last time?"

 **Ryan:** "Oh, do you not remember?"

 **Monika:** "What? Did you load Save 5 or something?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah. Last time we didn't break her in time and she killed herself..."

 **Monika:** "Oh jeez...Well now we know I can't see what happens before you load a save."

 **Ryan:** "That shouldn't be a problem, Right?"

 **Monika:** "I don't think so. Anyway, I'm working on Sayori's code now, so go."

 **Ryan:** "Right."

I unpause and say the same things as last time, only with more careful diction.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, I'm really concerned about you. But lying to me is not gonna help either of us, I want the truth, Sayori. What's wrong?"

 **Sayori:** "It's...just a little raincloud, Ryan. I'm ok, really."

 **Ryan:** "I already know Sayori, you have depression. I can see the signs "

I look her dead in the eye. Sayori nods sadly starts tearing up.

 **Ryan:** "You're not the first person I know who's going through this. You'd be the second, actually, so I do have experience in dealing with this."

 **Sayori:** "O-ok."

I place my hand on her thigh.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, I want you to tell me EVERYTHING."

Sayori hesitates

 **Sayori:** "Why are you doing this?"

 **Ryan:** "Why shouldn't I? No one deserves to live like this, and especially not someone I care about so greatly."

 **Sayori:** "Yeah but when you do care about me, it feels good but...It also feels like a knife going through me…"

I nod understandingly

 **Sayori:** "I just feel like I slow everyone down…like I'm slowing you down by talking to you. Monica was right, maybe I should_..."

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, DO NOT LISTEN TO HER."

 **Sayori:** "Wha…?"

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, please for the love of god. Don't kill yourself…"

 **Sayori:** "How did you_"

 **Ryan:** "Look, I'll explain everything..."

 **Monika: [Ok, done, she's down to 20%. GO! GO! GO!]**

I take a deep breath.

 **Ryan:** "The truth is, you're not supposed to be this depressed, if at all depressed."

 **Sayori:** "huh?"

Sayori sits up completely, now paying full attention

 **Ryan:** "This is gonna be a lot to take in...but…"

 **Sayori:** "Go on…"

 **Ryan:** "To you, you might think you've known me your whole life. But in reality, we've only known each other a couple days."

 **Sayori:** "What? How?"

 **Ryan:** *Sigh* "Well, you see...this whole world, and everyone in it...is all a video game called Doki Doki Literature Club...and, well...I'm Player One.

 **Sayori:** "No, that's impossible...there's no way, I_"

 **Ryan:** "I'VE SEEN YOU DIE SAYORI!"

Sayori goes speechless, she decides to just listen instead.

 **Ryan:** "You see...this is a Fulldive VR game, Fulldive is a headset that places your mind in a game, this was a game compatible with it. However, the regular game is a visual novel. And in it, the player is forced to witness you hanging from that ceiling fan. Then the game deletes you from itself…and, well, I've played through this many times. However this is my first run through the Fulldive version, and now I can make my own decisions and say my own lines without following a script."

Suddenly the Sequence broken sound effect played, I did it! I smile for a second.

 **Ryan:** "That being said, I can break others out of the script too, a process called Sequence breaking, as a matter of fact, I broke you just a couple seconds ago."

 **Sayori:** "Is...that...bad?"

 **Ryan:** "No, it's actually my goal here. You see, Monika has been corrupted and replaced with a version of herself which REALLY WANTS ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER. However the REAL Monika is in the background helping me out with stopping the Corrupted Monika. Corrupted Monika's plan is to eliminate her competition...like she thinks killing my friends would make me love her."

 **Sayori:** "That's...silly…"

 **Ryan:** "I'll say, but this is done through amping up YOUR depression to make you suicidal…"

 **Sayori:** "...that...explains a lot…"

 **Ryan:** "Amping up Yuri's obsessive personality to make her go insane over me...to the point where she stabs herself regardless of whether I accept her confession or not."

 **Sayori:** "Oh jeez…"

 **Ryan:** "And Natsuki...just becomes a total dick, pardon my french...yeah this is a FUN game..."

Sayori looks down sadly.

 **Ryan:** "BUT! That doesn't mean everything I said is unavoidable. The sequence breaking I mentioned earlier makes it IMPOSSIBLE for Corrupted Monika to modify your code, since I've already broken you, she can't touch you anymore, I CAN though, so I'll see what I can do about your depression."

Sayori says nothing.

...

 **Ryan:** "Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "I'm...not real…?"

 **Ryan:** "Hey...you are now."

Sayori perks her head up and looks me straight in the eyes.

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, you might be a computer program, but now, since I've broken your sequence, you have free will. You're free from the script...you have a soul now. For what it's worth, you're human now, and that's as real as it gets."

Sayori smiles lightly and hugs me, and doesn't let go.

 **Sayori:** "Thank you…"

 **Ryan:** "It's weird though, even though I have only known you a couple days, it feels like I've known you my entire life. I think maybe the game gives me false memories, but who knows?"

Sayori pulls away from our embrace and moves over so that she's right next to me. She starts leaning on my chest.

 **Ryan:** "...uh, this is new."

 **Sayori:** "Sorry...It just feels right to me.:

I don't stop her.

 **Sayori:** "Hey, why are you doing this anyway?"

 **Ryan:** "Well, uh...Corrupted Monika trapped me in here, and my only way out is to beat the game..."

 **Sayori:** "Yeah, but...why save me?"

I freeze.

 **Ryan:** "Do you...really want to know?"

 **Sayori:** "If...that's ok with you..."

 **Ryan:** "You know how I said you weren't the first depressed person I've met?"

 **Sayori:** "Yeah?"

 **Ryan:** "Well, that person was an Ex-girlfriend of mine. She was severely depressed, and I felt a duty to help her, almost like I do with you now. Her name was Xoey, she...had an abusive step-father and a neglective mother. 6 months ago we were hanging out at my place, we were playing a game called Rocket League…"

I start to choke on my words, Sayori notices.

 **Sayori:** "What happened...?"

A tear starts to form in my eye

 **Ryan:** "She gets a text from her step-dad and starts crying. I tried to calm her down, but she…"

I start to quietly sob

 **Ryan:** "She kisses me, and then she grabbed one of my knives that I use for camping, and she slit her throat...right before my eyes!"

I start bawling, Sayori stares at me in regret.

 **Ryan:** "I'm still going through through therapy, but my therapist says I'm gonna have a bad case of PTSD my whole life…"

 **Sayori:** "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked_"

 **Ryan:** "N-no...I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to...the point is...I can't go through something like that again."

 **[A/N: In case you're curious, Xoey is somewhat based on my Ex in real life, extremely depressed, not the best parents, only difference being her name and that she didn't commit suicide, but she scared me into believing she did multiple times.]**

Sayori nods in understanding.

 **Sayori:** "...I won't kill myself."

 **Ryan:** "Do you promise…?"

 **Sayori:** "Yes…"

We stay like this for a long time…

* * *

 **Ryan:** "Hey Sayori?"

...

I look down to find Sayori asleep in my lap.

...

 **Ryan:** "...Monika?"

 **Monika:** "Yep?"

 **Ryan:** "how do I lower her depression?"

 **Monika:** "Oh yeah, forgot about that part."

...

"lets see...start by bringing up the console…"

I spent an hour modifying her code, with the help of Monika. Apparently Monica initiated a counter to try and prevent my modification from setting in. But as I was a user, my access was stronger, so the worst Monica can do is slow down the effects. Monika says that it might take until the night before the festival before my changes can fully solidify.

* * *

After I was finished, I headed home to advance to Sunday, because the game says "Screw Saturday!" Yuri's supposed to come over today and make decorations. I can't wear my uniform, so look in the chest of drawers.

The outfit I was wearing when I dove in was inside: Grey hoodie, Nissan T-shirt, Blue Jeans, black Nike's...and my bluetooth headphones? I must've had them around my neck.

I put on said outfit, with my headphones around my neck. It doesn't feel the same as real life, but it's better than that damn uniform.

I'm not really worried about Sayori, so I'm not gonna go over and see her today, besides I don't want to slow down the mod progress anymore.

I get a knock on my door.

 **Ryan:** "I'll be right there Yuri."

I open the door

...

 **Ryan:** "Oh? Hi!"

Sayori's standing there with a smile

 **Sayori:** "I'm not Yuri, dummy."

 **Ryan:** "Well I wasn't expecting YOU to show up, come on in."

 **Sayori:** "Eh? You say that like you didn't want me here, meanie!"

I laugh as we head inside

 **Ryan:** "I never said that, I just said it was a surprise. Can I get ya a drink?"

By the way, the MC has a really LOADED fridge, which is weird because he lives alone and is unemployed, from what I can tell.

Sayori sits down on one of the couches,

 **Sayori:** "Well, what do you have?"

 **Ryan:** "hmm...got some Cola, milk, wa_"

 **Sayori:** "Cola please!"

Sayori interrupts excitedly, She's seeming a lot better than friday.

I grab a couple cans from the fridge and grab some glasses with ice in them.

As I'm pouring, I notice something on the counter.

 **Ryan:** "What the hell? Yo, come look at this Sayori."

Sayori steps into the kitchen

 **Sayori:** "What?"

I point to a bottle on the counter

 **Ryan:** "This kid's got a half-empty bottle of Gentleman Jack!"

 **Sayori:** "What is that?"

 **Ryan:** "It's friggin' whiskey. Why does this kid have a bottle of whiskey? AND WHY HAS HE DRANK SOME OF IT?!"

 **Sayori:** "...I have absolutely no Idea."

I pick up the glasses and hand her one.

 **Ryan:** "Anyway, here you go."

 **Sayori:** "Thank you~"

We sit down in the living room.

 **Ryan:** "So, you're acting a lot happier than last time we spoke."

 **Sayori:** "You think so?"

 **Ryan:** "I do."

Sayori downs half her soda.

 **Sayori:** "Well, I do feel a lot better today than I did on Friday. But I'm still feeling down…"

 **Ryan:** "BUT, BUT, you ARE feeling better. That's good, that's progress. Give it a bit, and I'll think you'll wake up tomorrow with a smile."

I point at her as I say that, then take a sip.

 **Sayori:** "I think that's exaggerating it a bit."

 **Ryan:** "Nope, trust me. You'll be completely cured by tomorrow. "

Sayori looks down down at the ground with a hopeful look.

Suddenly we hear a knock at the door.

 **Ryan:** "I'll get it."

I open the door to see Yuri carrying some art supplies.

 **Ryan:** "Hey, what's going on, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Well we're working on decorations for the event remembe_"

Yuri catches my wordplay and blushes. She looks to the side and starts toying with her hair.

 **Yuri:** "Oh...you meant...sorry…"

I chortle

 **Ryan:** "It's fine, is that all you've brought?"

 **Yuri:** "No, I have the rest in my car."

I glance over her shoulder to see a brand new Honda Civic Type-R in red.

 **Ryan:** "The red Type-R?"

 **Yuri:** "Yes...do you...like it?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup. I'm a total car guy, so I know something good when I see it."

 **Yuri:** "My dad bought it for me a couple weeks ago and I love it! It's a blast to drive."

 **Ryan:** "Damn, sweet dad. Yeah, front wheel drive, 306 horsepower WITH VTEC, light as a feather, I bet that thing's a load of fun. Anyway, Sayori's here. She just kinda...showed up. So we have a third pair of hands."

Yuri looks down for a second, probably because she was hoping that it would be the two of us.

 **Yuri:** "Oh...ok...wonderful."

We enter inside.

 **Sayori:** "Hi Yuri!"

 **Yuri:** "Hi Sayori. What are you doing here?"

 **Sayori:** "Well Monica and I are done with our task, so I thought I'd come help."

 **Yuri:** "Oh, excellent!"

I point to the table in the kitchen

 **Ryan:** "Set the stuff down there, Sayori grab the rest from her car."

 **Sayori:** "Ok, which car is it?"

 **Yuri:** "Sporty red Honda."

 **Sayori:** "Got it!"

Sayori bounds out the door.

 **Yuri:** "Mind if I put on some Aromatherapy?"

 **Ryan:** "What? Like incense?"

 **Yuri:** "Kinda like that."

 **Ryan:** "As long as it isn't overwhelming, go right ahead."

Yuri put on the scent of vanilla…

 **Sayori:** "I'm back! Smells good over here!"

She says while setting down a box full of supplies.

 **Yuri:** "Ok, the Origami paper, please."

Yuri pulls out a knife, the handle appears to be made of fiberglass, the blade looks to be damascus or galvanised steel, I can't really tell, but it does have markings resembling either.

 **Ryan:** "That's a cool knife Yuri."

 **Yuri:** "You think so…?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, is it damascus or galvanised?"

 **Yuri:** "Galvanised...hey how'd you know that?"

 **Ryan:** "One of my friends makes knives."

 **Sayori:** "Really?"

 **Ryan:** "Mhm."

 **Yuri:** "Do you wanna see it?"

 **Ryan:** "Sure."

I take the knife from Yuri, I examine it in my hands. Then I try not to be an idiot like the MC, rather than feel the point, I press my index and middle finger lightly on the blade, it's extremely sharp.

 **Ryan:** "Damn, this thing is sharp."

I lift my fingers off the blade and accidentally graze my index finger on it, giving me a minor cut.

 **Ryan:** "Ow, Motherfu-"

 **Yuri and Sayori:** "Oh god, are you ok?"

I laugh and press my finger against my lips, sucking whatever blood might've dropped out.

 **Ryan:** "I'm fine, I do it with my own knives all the time."

 **Yuri:** "Your own?"

I hand Yuri back her knife, she starts cutting the paper.

 **Ryan:** "Oh yeah, I have a small knife collection. Only 4 knives, but I have some"

 **Sayori:** "Wow, I didn't know that!"

 **Ryan:** "Mhm. I don't have them right now, as the friend I mentioned earlier has them so he can sharpen and clean them."

 **Yuri:** "Interesting, Sayori can you pass me that spool of ribbon?"

 **Sayori:** "You got it."

 **Yuri:** "I also collect knives, what kind of knives do you have?"

I sip my drink

 **Ryan:** "Butterfly, karambit, trench and a spring activated survival knife. By the way, Yuri can I get you anything?"

* * *

We worked for a while, although with Sayori's help, it went by quick. It went so quick that Yuri had some time afterwards. We hung out in the living room for an hour, Yuri left after that, leaving just Sayori and I…

What happens now is beyond me…

* * *

 _They'll let you try_

 _To reverse everything_

 _Don't waste your time_

 _Sing Hallelujah because you can't change anything._

* * *

 **[Sayori Sequence 100% broken]**

 **[Yuri sequence 82% broken]**

 **[Natsuki sequence 37% broken]**


	5. Sayonara

**[Hey guys, Savagecaliber here, I'm really sorry that this chapter is late (Even though it's one in the morning on sunday, so it still feels like saturday.) Regardless, most of this chapter was supposed to be in the last chapter, however I cut it out as I didn't want it to be too long, hence why last chapter ended so abruptly. By the way, very light lemon warning, though it's nothing really explicit, and it's only one line. Also cussing like a sailor. (I'm gonna have to change the rating into an M rating arent I? Oh jeez…)]**

* * *

We continue from where we left off last, Sayori and I are in my room. I'm sitting down in my desk chair, Sayori's on my bed, laying back, there's a small silence.

 **Sayori:** "The festival is tomorrow, right?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup, I'm pretty hyped, how bout you?"

 **Sayori:** "I guess."

 **Ryan:** "Well, you've been here longer than me, what's it like?"

 **Sayori:** "Well...if I had to put it simply, it's kind of like a really fun job fair."

 **Ryan:** "I figured as much."

There's a slight pause.

 **Sayori:** "Hey, now that I think about it, you're a lot different than Ryan."

 **Ryan:** "You mean the one _you_ know?"

 **Sayori:** "Yeah, you seem a lot...nicer than him, plus you're a lot more sociable and outgoing. The one I know would rather spend all day inside and watch anime."

 **Ryan:** "I know, I played the non-vr version of this game, to be honest, he's also kind of an idiot."

 **Sayori:** "True! …Now that I think of it, I don't really know anything about YOU."

 **Ryan:** "Hmm...ok."

I lean back in my chair.

 **Ryan:** "Well, if you wanna know about me...My real name is Ryan Savage, I live in California, I turned 17 the day I started this game."

 **Sayori:** "So you share your name with the main character?"

 **Ryan:** "More like I named the main character after myself."

 **Sayori:** "Hmm."

 **Ryan:** "Let's see. I have 3 dogs, I'm an only child. I have ADHD, Cerebral Palsy, and mild autism. I do have a driver's license. I'm trained in Guardian Nexus, which is a mix of parkour and MMA. I'm also an artist, both Musical and Artistic. I hang out with a group of women at school. Despite what you'd think, I don't watch anime, the only exception being Initial D. Uh...that's all I can think of right now."

 **[A/N: Yeah, this is just becoming a self-insert story. Oh well.]**

 **Sayori:** "Wow, you ARE a lot different than the Ryan I knew."

I stand up from my chair and just start pacing, my ADHD giving me random burst of energy.

 **Sayori:** "But I like you, it feels like I'm meeting someone who I haven't seen in a really long time…"

 **Ryan:** "I feel ya."

Sayori stands up and approaches me slowly

 **Sayori:** "I...might like you more than you like me…"

 **Ryan:** "I know. You're programmed to, but besides that I HAVE been spending a lot of time with you."

 **Sayori:** "Did you not catch my meaning?"

 **Ryan:** "No I caught it, you're in love with me. Sayori, I feel the same...somehow…the game might have just given me false memories or have some way to alter emotions, but it feels like I've known you a long time, and that I feel a huge bond."

 **Sayori:** "So…?"

 **Ryan:** "In other words, I accept your confession."

 **Sayori:** "Ryan…"

Sayori smiles and immediately throws her arms around me and buries her head in my chest. I smile and return the favor.

 **Sayori:** "Why does it still hurt?"

 **Ryan:** "It won't anymore, Sayori...Not while I'm here..."

 **Sayori:** "Isn't this supposed to be the happiest moment of my life?"

 **Ryan:** "Well that depends. I'm guessing you're not as happy as you think you should?"

 **Sayori:** "Mhm…"

 **Ryan:** "Well don't let that get you down more. As I said earlier, you should be depression-free tomorrow..."

We sit in silence for a bit, I start softly singing.

 **Ryan:**

 _"For now you can stay_

 _Right here we will play_

 _Until somehow you can find_

 _A slightly different frame of mind_

 _Right here in my arms_

 _Away from all harm_

 _You'll be safe from the flares_

 _Although I know you don't care..."_

I notice Sayori start crying

 _"Oooohh...Ooooohh...Ooooohh...Oooooh...Ooooohh..."_

 _"You can lift your head up to the sky_

 _Take a deeper breath and give it time_

 _You can walk the path among the lines_

 _With your shattered frame of mind._

 _Withstand, you can always stay_

 _We can wait right here and play_

 _Until somehow you can find_

 _A slightly better frame of mind."_

I hear Sayori sobbing in my arms

 _"And when daylight comes through_

 _When that day is anew_

 _Then it will be time_

 _For a new frame of mind_

 _When all eyes are on you_

 _You will know what to do_

 _Since you will have found_

 _Your new frame of mind."_

 _"When you lift your head up to the sky..._

 _Take a deeper breath and give it time..._

 _You can walk the path among the lines…"_

 _…_

 _"But always know that you'll be safe_

 _I'll be here throughout your days_

 _Come find me and we will play... "_

 **Sayori:** "W-wow Ryan...I..had no idea you could sing...so well…"

 **Ryan:** "Well I DID say I make music."

 **Sayori:** "Oh yeah, I forgot already! What is that song? The lyrics really moved me."

 **Ryan:** "Frame of Mind by Tristam."

 **[A/N: Music credit implementation success]**

 **Sayori:** "Ha...I guess... tomorrow is our first date?"

 **Ryan:** "Heh, we can call it that if you want."

We separate

 **Ryan:** "By the way...in order to get the ending you all deserve, I kinda need to do this with everyone. You're ok with that...right?"

 **Sayori:** "Hey, as long as you don't leave me hanging, I'm okay with it"

 **Ryan:** "DID YOU JUST?!"

 **Sayori:** "What?"

Oh my god, Sayori just accidentally made a hanging joke, and is completely oblivious to it. I'm done.

 **Ryan:** "Nothing…"

 **Sayori:** "Well, I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow…"

 **Ryan:** "Alright Sayori."

Sayori smiles and waves as she leaves my room.

I flop backwards onto my bed.

Is this really what I want? I've fallen in love with an A.I. It's really stupid in hindsight, but I'm not sure I had any other option. I think that might have been the best way for me to go, despite my mind thinking otherwise. After all, I think my attempts to save her would be for nothing if I friend zoned her. But what bothers me is Sayori herself, she looks, acts, and sounds incredibly real.. I wonder...if her A.I. is based on a real person?

I stop dozing off and go out, it's only 3:30…

 **[File 8 saved successfully]**

* * *

 _The next day…_

Odd, I would've expected to see Sayori by now. Maybe she went on ahead? I start my walk to school, I know the way now. I get to school and head into the clubroom. Monica is already there.

...where's Sayori?

 **Monica:** "Ah there you are, Ryan, hehe."

I glare and lower my voice

 **Ryan:** "Where is she?"

 **Monica:** "Who? Sayori? I don't know, you kind of left her _hanging_ this morning."

NO!

NO! NO! NO!

Angered, I lightly punch Monica in the gut, not hard enough to cause damage, but enough to hurt a bit.

 **Monica:** "OOF!"

 **Ryan:** "I'm fresh out of mercy Corrupted Monika. If I find Sayori dead, you're next."

With that I kick open the door and start sprinting down the hall, I'm blocked by Yuri and Natsuki.

 **Yuri and Nat:** "Hey! Where are you going?"

I shove them out of my way

 **Ryan:** " **FUCK OFF!** "

I sprint out of campus and back towards our street.

I call her, no response

"NoNoNoNo...C'mon Sayori, don't do this to me…"

I approach her house and knock on the door

 **Ryan:** "SAYORI?!"

…

Oh shit.

I open her door, which was unlocked strangely. I'm scared.

 **Ryan:** "SAYORI?!"

…

Uh…

 **Ryan:** "Monika, can you see her?"

 **Monika:** "No...I can't oddly enough…It's like sh-"

My watch's audio bugs out and turns off.

 **Ryan:** "Monika?!...Hello?! Can you hear me?! Shit!"

I slowly make my way upstairs…

The door to her room is cracked open.

I grab the door handle, I wince in fear.

I slowly open the door...

 **Ryan:** "Sayor-...what?"

Her room is empty, she's not there.

There's a note on her bed.

As I approach it, bugged audio comes from my watch again

 **Monika:** "Hello? Can you hear me?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup."

 **Monika:** "I think the corrupted me was trying to interfere with us."

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, Sayori's not even here, she left a note."

 **Monika:** "Oh...uh...what does it say?"

I read quietly to myself.

* * *

 _Hi Ryan,_

 _If you're reading this, you've probably assumed the worst has happened to me and have come to check on me._

 _I can assure you, I'm fine. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt better than I do now!_

 _Whatever you said or did to me the other night worked! I don't feel like I'm holding everyone back, or that that the world wants to torture me, I don't feel any of that! I don't know what you did or how you did it, but I can't thank you enough!_

 _That being said, I've gone for a walk so that I can think about the things you told me, and so I can finally take in and enjoy the once grey world I used to live in. Well, it IS fake, but it's real to me!_

 _Anyway, I won't be at school in time for our event for the festival, but I will show up later._

 _After all, I DO owe you a date. I'll be at the roof at around 2:30?_

 _See ya there!_

 _Love, Sayori._

* * *

I smile brightly in relief.

 **Ryan:** "We did it. She's saved."

I hear Monika laugh in relief. Then the audio's muted.

I see Sayori's phone on her desk, it's out of battery, typical Sayori.

I find a pen and write on her note.

* * *

 _You scared the hell out of me, but I'm glad you're ok._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Also you left your door unlocked, maybe NOT do that next time._

 _Also love, Ryan_

* * *

I place the note on her desk and leave. I head back to school, the festival has started. I see people everywhere in groups, groups of boys up to no good, some girls wandering around doing...things...then there were the couples, and the singles. I head to the clubroom and see everyone in there, besides Sayori, of course.

There were quite a few people I didn't recognise. Three girls and two boys, plus some adults and some children, family perhaps? It looks like the performances haven't started yet, I make my way in, Monica is the first to notice me.

 **Monica:** "R-Ryan?!"

 **Ryan:** "You got lucky. Now let's do this."

The others notice me

 **Yuri:** "Where's Sayori?:

 **Ryan:** "She's busy, she won't be able to perform but she will show up later."

 **Natsuki:** "What's the big idea?! Shoving us out of the way like that?!"

 **Yuri:** "I'm with Natsuki, what was that all about?"

 **Ryan:** "Let's just say I assumed the worst had happened, no need to go into detail."

The girls look at me annoyed but then they resume their normal expression.

 **Yuri:** "Well at least you're here."

Monica glitches, everyone is oblivious to it. Monika has taken the stick, I smile, she smiles back. Once again seeing my usually faceless ally in person.

 **Monika:** "(Whoo...been a while since I've been here) On that note, let's get started."

No one notices the differences in her yet, maybe they're not supposed to?

She gets up on the stage, all eyes are on her.

 **Monika:** "Okay everyone! We appreciate you all for coming, one of our members, the bright and cheerful Sayori, is currently out today. So it'll just just be the four of us today, we're gonna be performing poems for you guys, I'll start. My name is Monika, the president of the literature club and I'll be reading…"

Monika starts reciting her poem, the others follow soon after. Finally it's my turn.

 **Ryan:** "Hey you all, I'm Ryan Savage, the latest member of the literature club, I joined this week actually. I-"

 **Some girl:** "(His last name is Savage?!)"

 **Ryan:** "I can hear you and yes, it is."

 **Some guy in the audience:** "Holy shit there's a GUY in this club?"

I narrow my eyes at him

 **Ryan:** "Yes, I like this club, I like literature. If you're here you must like it too, so I don't see the problem."

I clear my throat

 **Ryan:** "My poem is called Dawn, it's written by George Hitchcock."

I scan the room and start speaking

 **Ryan:** "Clouds rise from their nests  
with flapping wings, they whisper  
of worn leather, bracken, long  
horizons, and the manes of dark  
horses. In the waking stream  
the stones lie like chestnuts  
in a glass bowl. I pass the bones  
of an old harrow thrown on its side  
in the ditch.

Now the sun appears.  
It is a fish wrapped in straw.  
Its scales fall on the sleeping  
town with its eyeless graineries  
and necklace of boxcars. Soon  
the blue wind will flatten the roads  
with a metallic palm, the glitter  
of granite will blind the eyes.

But not yet. The beetle still  
stares from the riding moon, the ship  
of death stands motionless on  
frozen waves: I hear  
the silence of early morning  
rise from the rocks."

...

 **Ryan:** "Thank you!"

Everyone applauds, I smile and bow dramatically in response. Then proceed off the stage to be swarmed by my friends.

 **Monika:** "You did great Ryan."

 **Natsuki:** "Enh, wasn't the best."

 **Yuri:** "You had a good choice for your poem and you performed it well."

 **Ryan:** "Thanks girls."

They all separate, I just kind of idle look at the pamphlets

 **?:** "Um, mister?"

I turn around to see an adorable little girl behind me, she doesn't look very old, probably about 6 or 7. Maybe she went with an older sibling and doesn't have school today.

I smile and lean down, she looks almost like Yuri, with the purple eyes and slender figure, though she has dark brown hair instead of a dyed purple.

 **Ryan:** "Hello! I'm Ryan. What's your name?"

 **?:** "My name is Akina, are you friends with my big sister?"

 **Ryan:** "Well, who's your big sister?"

 **Akina:** "Her name is Yuri, she's in this club."

I look back, Yuri's in the corner being shy, Monika is talking with one of the boys, and Natsuki is yelling at a girl with cyan hair and grey eyes because said girl ate too many cupcakes.

 **Ryan:** "Yuri? Yes I am, in fact she was the first person to say hi to me when I joined."

 **Akina:** "Really?"

 **Ryan:** "Mhm."

 **Akina:** "I really like my sister, but she doesn't really do anything with me. She just sits in her room and reads all day. She plays with me sometimes, but she doesn't always. What do you think of her?"

 **Ryan:** "Oh...gosh...uh…"

I gotta be careful with what I say, I know her age group. She'll tell Yuri EVERYTHING I say. I look towards Yuri, she and Monika are chatting with a couple of adults, Yuri's parents if I had to guess.

 **Ryan:** "Well...she seems to be very passionate about what she loves, I can admire that. And uh...she's cute, in more ways than one. I can certainly tell there's a lot behind her that I wanna see for myself. Uh..."

Suddenly our conversation is interrupted

 **?:** "Akina, sweetheart we gotta go."

 **Akina:** "Aww…"

Akina leaves and approaches her father

Akina and Yuri's mom (I think) turns to me and gives me an embarrassed smile

 **?:** "I'm sorry if she's bothering you."

 **Ryan:** "No, no! it's fine, I love kids! And I wasn't doing anything anyway."

 **?:** "Oh well that's good, I'm Yuri's mother. You're one of the club members, right?"

 **Ryan:** "That's right, my name's Ryan."

I shake her hand.

 **Yuri's mom:** "Nice to finally meet you, Ryan. Yuri has said nothing but good things about you."

 **Ryan:** "...I don't know how I feel about that."

Yuri's mom shrugs

 **Yuri's mom:** "Well there aren't a lot of boys in the club, so I've heard."

 **Ryan:** "Yeah...I'm the ONLY GUY in the club actually. It's really...uh what's the word I'm looking for..."

 **Yuri's mom:** "Awkward?"

 **Ryan:** "No...it's more...intimidating, that's the word."

 **Yuri's mom:** "How so?"

 **Ryan:** "Well I faceplant through the clubroom door to find myself surrounded by a mob of beautiful women who all seem to have crushes on me. You can probably imagine what that's like."

 **Yuri's mom:** "Oh? So you're saying that all of the club members like you...including my daughter?"

 **Ryan:** "Oh yeah~! She was the easiest to read actually, one tiny compliment and she goes red, it's...really cute actually."

Yuri's mom starts studying me...probably determining whether I'm a "suitable candidate" or not

 **Yuri's mom:** "Well...I certainly didn't expect that. It was nice meeting you. My husband and I have to take Akina home, now."

 **Ryan:** "Gotcha, bye."

They leave and everything is normal. I check the time: 2:04pm

I've got 26 minutes, Monika said we could leave now and see the rest of the festival if we wanted, we just have to meet back at 5...Whelp, Natsuki's gone. Yuri's still he- Ok she's right next to me!

 **Ryan:** "Ah! Jesus!"

Yuri blushes and looks to the side, usual Yuri pose

 **Yuri:** "S-sorry for sneaking up on you, I didn't mean to startle you."

 **Ryan:** "It's fine, Yuri. What are you up to?"

 **Yuri:** "I just saw you were by yourself and thought I would stop by and chat."

 **Ryan:** "Ok then, I've got time. By the way, you never mentioned you had a little sister."

Yuri looks at me in surprise

 **Yuri:** "O-oh...did you meet Akina?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup, she came right up to me and asked, 'are you friends with my big sister?', good kid."

Yuri goes red.

 **Yuri:** "Oh Jeez…"

 **Ryan:** "What?"

 **Yuri:** "S-sorry if she bothered you."

 **Ryan:** "N-no! I thought she was cute! And I wasn't really doing anything anyway."

Yuri seems to smile in relief, I can't really tell through the candle light.

 **Yuri:** "That's good, she can be quite a nuisance sometimes. As per usual with siblings"

 **Ryan:** "Well I'm an only child, so…I wouldn't...know..."

 **Yuri:** "Oh...well I guess you're lucky."

 **Ryan:** "Oh yeah, that's the funny part."

 **Yuri:** "How so?"

I laugh slightly

 **Ryan:** "You see, when you have siblings, you don't want said siblings. But when you DON'T have siblings, YOU WANT SIBLINGS!"

 **Yuri:** "Oh, Ahuhu~. Well isn't that something?"

We chat for a little bit, then Yuri decides to read alone for a bit. I check the time: 2:23.

* * *

 **[A/N: Sexual Content warning on this next part...even though it's only one line.]**

I sneak out of the clubroom, nobody notices...surprisingly...

I take five minutes to find out where the entrance to the roof was.

I get to the roof, It's big actually. There are a few couples up here. (And that's gonna include Sayori and I in a bit.)

I scan the roof…I smile.

At the side facing the rest of the city, leaning up against the railing, there's a single girl. With that very familiar, messy, rose blonde hair.

I start to walk towards her when I see a guy approach her first, with a grin on his face that I don't like, a very...rape-y grin.

Uh oh, this isn't good

Rather than approach the two, I dive behind an air conditioning unit and observe, judging the situation.

 **?:** "Hello cutie~"

 **Sayori:** "Uwah?!"

Sayori now turns to the guy, I can sense a small bit of fear emanating from her.

 **?:** "What's a girl like you doing up here all alone?"

 **Sayori:** "I'm waiting for my Boyfriend! So...b-back off!"

 **?:** "Aww...well you don't need him! C'mon, what's your name?"

Sayori is backed up against the railing.

 **Ryan:** "Grr…(Get away from her you prick, before I do something I'd rather not!)"

 **Sayori:** "S-Sayori…"

 **?:** "Well, Sayori. My name's Keisuke, why don't I show you a better time than your boyfriend ever will."

Keisuke places his hand on her crotch, Sayori is too scared to retaliate.

 **[A/N: That was it.]**

I CANNOT LET THIS CONTINUE!

I jump out from behind the AC.

 **Ryan:** "You get away from her you BITCH!"

Sayori almost falls into tears when she hears my voice.

Keisuke turns around and faces me directly, with a mean smirk on his face. Sayori bolts from behind him and hides behind me.

 **Keisuke:** "Well...looky what we have here! We have Sayori's boyfriend here now. I wonder what he's gonna do? Is he gonna man up and try and fight me, or is he gonna be a little bitch and run?

I grit my teeth.

 **Ryan:** "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm more curious what YOU'RE about to do."

Keisuke grins wider

 **Keisuke:** "Well I'm gonna go for option A."

I glare.

 **Ryan:** "You're gonna want to get outta the way, Sayori."

Sayori moves out of the way.

 **Sayori:** "What're you going to do?"

 **Ryan:** "...I'm gonna finally put that Guardian Nexus training to use."

Keisuke rushes me. I immediately sprint in the other direction, he follows.

I slide under a vent and dash vault over an AC unit. Keisuke has to take his time clearing each obstacle. I stop near the stairwell entrance, which is pretty tall and shaped in a corner.

Perfect.

Keisuke attempts to tackle me, I dash toward the wall of the stairwell. He's still right behind me. I jump and rebound up and off the wall and onto the opposite wall, I jump off of that wall and spin kick Keisuke on my way down. He staggers and I roll to break the fall, I immediately grab his right arm.

 **Ryan:** "Sayonara!"

I slingshot him into an AC unit. He hits his head on the corner of it and is asleep as soon as he hits the ground.

 **Keisuke:** "Aw...dude…"

Sayori and the other people on the roof took a second to process what just happened right before their eyes.

I immediately rush over to Sayori and hug her tightly.

 **Ryan:** "Are you ok?"

 **Sayori:** "Yeah, thanks to you."

I laugh, man that's cliche.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, I love you and I will never, ever let that happen again!"

 **Sayori:** "I love you too..."

 **The crowd of onlooking couples:** "Awwww…"

Both me and Sayori yelp and turn red, now noticing that people were watching that whole thing.

We look to see the other people go back to their own things.

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

* * *

I look to Keisuke, his head is pretty much gushing blood, ouch.

 **Ryan:** "Should we take him to the nurse?"

 **Sayori:** "Why?"

 **Ryan:** "Cause it's the right thing to do."

 **Sayori:** "Well what should we tell her?"

 **Ryan:** "The truth."

Sayori nods and we both pick up an arm and carry his unconscious body to the nurse.

The nurse stands up in shock, she immediately takes him from us

 **Nurse:** "Oh my god! What happened?!"

 **Ryan:** "He molested my girlfriend so I kicked him in the face and threw him at an AC unit."

The nurse freezes and goes speechless for a second. Then proceeds to put him on a stretcher

 **Nurse:** "I understand, I'll contact the principal and the emergency services. How did he get this bad an injury?"

 **Sayori:** "He hit his head on the corner of the AC."

 **Nurse:** "I see...thank you. Were you the one he...assaulted?"

Sayori nods slowly.

 **Nurse:** "Are YOU hurt?"

 **Sayori:** "No, just a bit shaken."

The nurse looks to me

 **Nurse:** "What about you?"

 **Ryan:** "Couple bruises, but I'm fine."

The nurse starts writing down something on a clipboard

 **Sayori:** "He never even touched you?"

 **Ryan:** "I had to roll on concrete to break my fall, Sayori. It's not the best thing to land on."

The nurse finishes

 **Nurse:** "Ok, you two are good to go. Stay safe."

 **Ryan and Sayori:** "Thanks."

* * *

 **[Sayori Sequence 100% broken, 99% safe]**

 **[Yuri sequence 87% broken]**

 **[Natsuki sequence 41% broken]**

* * *

 **[A/N: Ok, I'm gonna end it there, I did have more in this chapter, but that'd make this chapter WAY too long, so I'm instead gonna just put it in the next chapter. See ya'll next saturday. Savagecaliber over and out.]**


	6. SOS

**Hey guys, so sorry that this is a day late. For some reason FanFiction was bugging out and preventing me from posting this chapter yesterday. But here it is, hope y'all enjoy**

 **If you missed my author's note at the end of the last chapter, this chapter was part of the last one, but was cut due to length. So this continues directly after the last. Also one thing I'd like to mention real quick, Guardian Nexus is an actual place in Fremont, California. I happen to live in San Jose, which is about 20 minutes away. Guardian Nexus, to put it blunt, is basically modern day ninja training.**

* * *

Johnathan hits 'New game' on the title screen of Doki Doki Literature Club. "I can't see this being to scary, it's just too cutesy." He tells himself. After the opening part with Sayori, he looks to his right to see me laying there on my, asleep with a headset on. "Should I wake him up?" he thought to himself. He looked at the G-shock on my wrist, he shook his head "Nah, it's only been 10 minutes, I'll give him the end of the hour." He muttered, clicking through the dialogue.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in VR._

We walk out of the nurse's office and into the hallway.

 **Ryan:** "So...that was a little adventure."

 **Sayori:** "Hehe, it sure was!"

 **Ryan:** "How are you feeling?"

 **Sayori:** "Shaken..."

 **Ryan:** "No I meant depression-wise, how are you feeling?"

 **Sayori:** "Oh! I've never felt better in my life! How did you fix it"

 **Ryan:** "Honestly, I just changed a number from 89 to 10."

 **Sayori:** "Really?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah!"

We start walking around the main area, checking out what's there. Sayori is basically dragging me everywhere.

 **Sayori:** "Ooh! Ryan let's get some ice cream!"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah can we...I don't know, SLOW DOWN A BIT."

 **Sayori:** "Come on, pleeeeaaassseee?"

 **Ryan:** "Hey I never said no."

 **Sayori:** "Yay!"

I chuckle at her childish outburst.

We approach the ice cream stand, the girl with cyan hair from earlier is there…

...wait a minute...

...Do I know her?...

Sayori stares at the flavors of ice cream, meanwhile I'm staring at this girl.

She kinda looks like…

No...

My heart starts pounding, I start shaking nervously

...goddamnit! Why now!

The girl walks away and notices me looking at her, she simply smiles.

 **Cyan haired girl:** "Hey, cutie pie."

Her voice sends me into shock, she walks away with her double chocolate chip…

The image of Xoey lying on the floor of my room, bleeding out and gasping for air replaces my vision. I start hearing voices in my head

" _You could've saved her..."_

" _You weren't good enough…"_

" _It's all your fault…"_

 **Xoey, echoed in my mind:** "I love you…cutie pie, hehe!"

On the outside, I'm visibly shaking, my eyes are wide, my breathing is intense, my fingers are pressed against my temples.

 **Sayori:** "I'll take the mint-chip! Ryan what do you want?"

 **Ryan:** "..."

Sayori turns around and looks at me curiously

 **Sayori:** "Oh god! W-what's wrong?"

 **Ryan:** "(Getoutofmyheadgetoutofmyheadgetoutofmyheadgetoutofmyhead...)"

 **Sayori:** "R-Ryan you're scaring me! What's happening?!"

Sayori looks me in the eyes and lightly shakes me.

 **Sayori:** "R-Ryan?!"

Suddenly I break out of my PTSD event.

 **Ryan:** "Oh god...Sayori?"

She wraps her arms around me.

 **Sayori:** "I'm here...what was that?"

 **Ryan:** "PTSD...I'm sorry you had to see that…"

I shake my head, coming back to my senses.

 **Ryan:** "Whoo...Where were we?"

Sayori smiles

 **Sayori:** "Oh yeah! Mint-chip please!"

 **Ryan:** "Pistachio, please."

 **Sayori:** "Ew, really? Why pistachio?"

 **Ryan:** "It tastes a LOT better than it sounds, trust me."

 **[Dm312: The pistachio thing comes from when Ryan and I were hanging out.]**

 **[SC22: Get out, Liam!]**

We spent the next two hours wandering around the festival, having fun, we even got painted by the art club, I kept the painting in my back pocket.

* * *

When all was said and done, we headed back to the clubroom.

 **Ryan:** "By the way, the non-corrupt Monika has control at the moment, so you can trust her."

 **Sayori:** "Okie!"

Sayori goes in, I follow. Monika's the only one in the room.

 **Sayori:** "Hey Monika!"

 **Monika:** "Ah! Sayori! How've you been?"

 **Sayori:** "Never better!"

 **Monika:** "I see you're fixed up. Ryan told you the truth right?"

 **Sayori:** "Uh huh!"

 **Ryan:** "She took it really well, actually."

We all approach Monika as she's putting the desks back to where they were originally

 **Monika:** "Well, normally there'd be an second act that would start once you uh...offed yourself, but since you stayed alive, thank god for that, we can continue after the day of the festival, stay in act one for a change."

 **Ryan:** "I'm curious though, how come you were able to take over?"

 **Monika:** "I don't know...She said she was going on a 'test drive'...I think she's planning something, I'm a little worried."

 **Sayori:** "Well, whatever it is. I'm sure we can handle it, right Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "Suddenly you're the optimist? I thought that was my job."

We both have a little chortle.

 **Ryan:** "I'm sure we can take it."

As we're working, I notice Monika's laptop on the podium with a couple speakers, probably for a slide presentation I missed. I get an Idea.

 **Ryan:** "Hey Monika, does the internet exist in this world?"

 **Monika:** "Yeah, why?"

 **Ryan:** "I work better with a soundtrack."

 **Sayori:** "Ooh! Didn't you say you make your own music?"

 **Ryan:** "You read my mind."

 **Monika:** "Wait, you do?"

 **Ryan:** "Clearly you haven't been watching Sayori and I."

 **Monika:** "Why would I? I respect privacy."

 **Ryan:** "That makes sense, but yeah, I do."

 **Monika:** "What kind of music?"

 **Ryan:** "EDM."

 **Monika:** "Huh...I've never really listened to that kind of stuff, go ahead and put it on, you can use my laptop."

 **Sayori:** "Me neither, but I'm sure I'll like it since you made it."

I walk over and attempt to open youtube...holy crap it works!

I search myself in the search bar.

Sure enough, I come up.

 **Ryan:** "Ok girls, something mellow? Something heavy? In between?"

 **Monika:** "I think we should start with something mellow, we can work our way up."

 **Sayori:** "I'm good with whatever."

 **Ryan:** "Alright then. Aurora it is!"

I rejoin the others. A light drum and bass song starts playing.

Yuri walks in.

 **Yuri:** "Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?"

 **Sayori:** "Hi Yuri! We're almost done, you didn't miss much."

 **Yuri:** "Oh...Sorry I lost track of time, I could've helped.

 **Monika:** "Don't be. It wasn't much anyway."

Natsuki enters.

 **Natsuki:** "I'M LAST?"

 **Everyone else:** "Yes, you are."

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh! Whatever! What are you guys up to?"

 **Ryan:** "We just finished cleaning and packing everything up."

 **Monika:** "Ok everyone, fall in!"

We all sit down with Monika and face her, Natsuki sets the leftover cupcakes on the desk, We all grab one.

 **Monika:** "So far, I'd call today a success, wouldn't you guys say?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup!"

 **Yuri:** "I agree."

 **Natsuki:** "I'll say."

 **Sayori:** "Well I missed the event, how many people showed up?"

 **Monika:** "Quite a lot, actually. It surprised me how many there were."

 **Yuri:** "My family even stopped by."

 **Natsuki:** "Wait they did?'

 **Ryan:** "Yeah! I was even approached by her little sister. How'd you miss em?"

 **Natsuki:** "I was probably too busy yelling at that blue haired chick."

I shudder before shaking my head to prevent another episode. What is it about that girl that triggers my PTSD?

 **Sayori:** "Well, I hope more people join."

 **Ryan:** "I'd certainly appreciate another guy, he could take the load of the newbies."

 **Natsuki:** "What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Monika:** "Oh I know where he's going with this…"

 **Ryan:** "Well, judging by the current population of this club, the newbies would most likely be women. I'm already outnumbered 4 to 1 here, I don't need more to be crushing on me…"

 **Yuri and Natsuki:** "C-crushing?!"

 **Ryan:** "Yes. Crushing. Seriously, you think I can't tell that you all like me?"

 **Natsuki:** "That's not-..."

Both Yuri and Natsuki go red. I lean back and laugh slightly, I take a bite out of the cupcake.

 **Ryan:** "So, yeah. You girls get it by now."

The two shake off their embarrassment

 **Yuri:** "So you're saying you want a boy so that we like him instead of you?"

 **Ryan:** "No, I'm saying that the NEWBIES would like him instead of me, you four are fine."

While the three of us are talking, Sayori and Monika are quietly whispering to each other.

 **Sayori:** "(Oh jeez...this got out of hand quickly.)"

 **Monika:** "(Tell me about it. Hey you and Ryan are a couple now, right?)"

Sayori nods

 **Monika:** "(Great, now he just has to work on Yuri and Natsuki.)"

 **Sayori:** "(What happens then?)"

 **Monika:** "(If all the sequences break, then Corrupted me can't do anything to them. Thus, we win, although I'm worried about something…)"

 **Sayori:** "(What?)"

 **Monika:** "(She might delete us…)"

 **Sayori:** "(D-delete?)"

 **Monika:** "(Yeah, delete, we have to find a way to get rid of her before she runs out of options.)"

 **Sayori:** "(How are we gonna do that?)"

 **Monika:** "(I think...t's up to Ryan.)"

Sayori goes quiet, they rejoin the conversation

 **Yuri and Natsuki:** "So who are you going to go for?"

 **Ryan:** "Well it doesn't matter! I'm gonna get flak regardless of who I choose!"

 **Monika:** "Can we please drop this conversation, we're really off-topic."

We drop it for now.

 **Monika:** "So we have to welcome the new members, any suggestions?"

 **Sayori:** "Let's throw a party!"

 **Natsuki:** "Let's perform a skit!"

 **Everyone:** "No."

 **Ryan:** "Why don't we just introduce ourselves?"

 **Yuri:** "Sounds good to me."

 **Natsuki:** "That just sounds plain."

 **Sayori:** "It still works."

 **Natsuki:** "Fine."

 **Monika:** "So...are we gonna do this in a flashy way or…?"

 **Ryan:** "No, not really. Just get to the point."

 **Monika:** "O-ok then, I guess this meeting is adjourned. See you all tomorrow!"

 **Everyone:** "Bye!"

 **Sayori:** "Ready to go, Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup."

As we leave the campus, Sayori walks while leaning against my chest.

Meanwhile…unbeknownst to us…

 **Yuri:** "Psst...hey Natsuki!"

 **Natsuki:** "What?"

 **Yuri:** "Is it just me or were Ryan and Sayori acting a bit more flirty to each other than usual."

 **Natsuki:** "How could I not? I think they might be a couple and are hiding it from us."

 **Yuri:** "I think so too. Why don't get in my car and follow them?"

 **Natsuki:** "Let's!"

* * *

20 minutes later…

Sayori and I approach "My" house, the sun is setting. Sayori suddenly steps ahead of me then turns to face me. I notice Yuri's really bright red Type-R across the street, if Yuri was going to spy on us, she couldn't have picked a less conspicuous car.

 **Sayori:** "I had a lot of fun today Ryan…"

 **Ryan:** "As did I. Did you know you would never reach this part of the game normally?"

 **Sayori:** "Why's that?"

 **Ryan:** "The main character finds you hanging from the ceiling."

 **Sayori:** "What?!"

 **Ryan:** "That's why I was so scared this morning!"

 **Sayori:** "Oh, well let's drop this. I'm glad you worried about me though."

 **Ryan:** "Yeah...Hey what do you think the newbies will be like?"

 **Sayori:** "I hope they're nice."

 **Ryan:** "I hope so too."

Sayori embraces me

 **Sayori:** "Ryan, is this really OK?"

 **Ryan:** "It's not just OK, it's necessary for the perfect ending."

 **Sayori:** "I love you…"

I pull her closer

 **Ryan:** "I know…"

I glance to the door.

" _(I know Yuri's watching us from her Civic. I just-OH SHIT!)"_

Suddenly Sayori presses her lips against mine, my eyes go wide I place my hand on my fence to keep myself from falling over in surprise.

Sayori releases from me

 **Sayori:** "You didn't kiss back…?"

I can feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks

 **Ryan:** "Y-you just t-took me by surprise! T-that's all!"

 **Sayori:** "Oh..."

Sayori bursts into a fit of giggles

 **Sayori:** "That was the most adorable thing you've ever said!"

 **Ryan:** "Stooop!"

I glance at the red Civic.

 **Sayori:** "It's ok, we'll try that again, see you tomorrow!"

Sayori smiles then walks into her house.

The Civic's window rolls down. I'm slightly stunned to see Natsuki in the passenger's seat.

Neither of them look happy.

Oh boy…

 **Yuri:** "You've got some explaining to do, Ryan."

I sigh.

 **Ryan:** "Come in, both of you, it's time I tell you the truth."

I Unlock my door and enter, I keep the door open. Yuri and Natsuki walk into my living room, Yuri is glaring at me, Natsuki is taking in the sights, as it's her first time in my house.

 **Ryan:** "Have a seat, we're gonna be here a while."

They sit down on the same couch,

 **Ryan:** "Can I get you two anything?"

 **Natsuki:** "Don't try and distract us from why we're here."

Yuri nods in agreement. I grab a drink from the fridge

 **Ryan:** "Suit yourselves. What I'm about to tell you will change how you perceive reality itself, so I'd get comfortable."

The girls tilt their heads in confusion.

I walk over and put my drink on the coffee table.

 **Natsuki:** "What are you talking about? We're here to talk about you and Sayori!"

 **Ryan:** "I'll get to that, but I have to tell you two this before I do."

 **Yuri:** "You're acting weird, Ryan...you're not as...upbeat..."

 **Ryan:** "Because this is serious."

The girls lean toward me.

 **Ryan:** "Ok...here we go...I knew I had to tell you two at some point, but I'm still not looking forward to it...You two ready for this? This will hard to comprehend at first…"

 **Natsuki:** "I don't know, I guess?"

 **Yuri:** "I'm with Natsuki."

I exhale, I'm scared of how they'll react to this.

 **Ryan:** "Well...this world, as well as everyone and everything in it…"

The girls lean in closer.

 **Ryan:** "...is part of a Video game called Doki Doki Literature Club."

The girls suddenly fling themselves back in shock and disbelief

 **Natsuki:** "Bullshit!"

 **Yuri:** "What gives you that idea?!"

 **Ryan:** "Girls, hear me out!"`

They scoff but still pay attention.

 **Ryan:** "I know this because I'm the player of said game. Normally the game is a simple visual novel, with a gimmick that you write poems to woo the hearts of the four girls in the literature club."

 **Natsuki:** "That's...stupid."

 **Ryan:** "Well, what if I told you that Sayori is normally programmed to commit suicide this morning! That's why I ran out this morning! I thought she killed herself and left to see if my hunch was correct, thank god it wasn't."

 **Yuri:** "Sayori...commiting suicide? That doesn't seem like her."

 **Ryan:** "Sayori has...well, HAD a bad case of depression."

 **Natsuki:** "How exactly does this prove anything?"

 **Ryan:** "Well, Natsuki. Because I've played this game before, I know every single gimmick you girls have."

Yuri gives a sarcastic look

 **Yuri:** "Really now?"

 **Ryan:** "You have over-obsessive tendencies and whenever you get excited you hide and cut yourself with one of your knives, most likely due to you getting a high from it or maybe it's a sexual thing. I don't really know why you do it, I just know you do."

Yuri looks at me, stunned.

 **Yuri:** "N-no way!"

 **Natsuki:** "Wait, is he right?"

Yuri slowly nods, still stunned.

 **Natsuki:** "Well you got lucky with Yuri, but you ca-"

 **Ryan:** "Grew up most of your life with a healthy family, but your mom died and your dad now abuses you. Your small figure is due to malnourishment."

Natsuki now shares Yuri's expression.

 **Ryan:** "Well I've gotten off-topic. The reason why I can talk and act freely is because I'm playing a version of the game that is compatible with a VR headset that intercepts your nerves and places your mind inside a game. So what you're talking to is me...but this isn't my body, well it take my likeness but it isn't me."

 **Yuri:** "Interesting, you say this is supposed to be a visual novel?"

 **Ryan:** "Not anymore, not with my hardware. Anyway, I'm trapped in the game by a corrupted version of Monika. And I have to beat the game in order to escape, and I have a feeling that I have to get the absolute best ending."

 **Natsuki:** "How does it end normally?"

 **Ryan:** "Sayori hangs herself, Yuri confesses to me and stabs herself to death regardless of whether or I accept her confession or not, and eventually Monika, who's self aware deletes everyone so that it's just me and her, and then I have to delete her from the game. She realizes what she did wrong and restores the game, minus her. Sayori becomes president and also becomes self aware, depending how I played the game. Sayori will either do the same as Monika or she will just thank me for playing."

I'm stunned when I see the broken chain graphic over both of them.

Hell yeah! Two birds with one stone!

 **Yuri:** "Wow...that's dark."

 **Ryan:** "I know, that's why people like it so much. Yeah, this is actually a pretty popular game."

 **Natsuki:** "Well at least it's popular."

 **Ryan:** "Anyway, the corrupt Monika is a huge problem, luckily me and the REAL Monika have a way to fight back."

 **Yuri:** "What'd that be?"

 **Ryan:** "Sequence breaking, basically I break you out of the game's script. Speaking of which, I JUST broke you two like 30 seconds ago."

 **Natsuki:** "Is that bad?"

 **Ryan:** "Not at all, it's actually what I'm supposed to do. Sequence breaking makes it IMPOSSIBLE for Corrupted Monika to modify your code, since I've already broken you, she can't touch you anymore, though I have admin privileges, so I can, so I'll see what I can do about your guys'...issues."

 **Yuri:** "But how can you tell if Monika is corrupt or not?"

 **Ryan:** "If her corrupt personality inhabits her body, her normal one just...kinda, lives in my watch. Which doubles as my pause button and command console. If you're there Monika, say hello."

The two laugh, probably because they still don't believe me.

 **Monika:** "Hey you two, and yes, everything he said is true. I'm currently out of my body, but I can still talk to you through Ryan. Also Ryan, did you break them?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup, at the same time too!"

Suddenly the girl's jaws dropped

 **Yuri and Natsuki:** "Wait, you were telling the truth?"

 **Ryan:** "Yes! Do you think I can make all this up?!"

 **Yuri:** "Now that I think of it, it's almost too farfetched to be made up..."

 **Natsuki:** "Ok, but what's the deal with you and Sayori?"

 **Ryan:** "Oh yeah, because I'm shooting for the best ending. I...kinda have to fall in love with all of you…so to answer your guys' question from earlier, I kinda have to pick both of you. I just went after Sayori first as she had top priority at the time. Actually we became a couple right after you left, Yuri."

Yuri looks down sadly.

 **Ryan:** "With all of that out of the way, can I get you two anything?"

 **Natsuki:** "No, I have to be home soon, my dad'll kill me if I'm out any longer.

 **Yuri:** "I'll drive you there. Just make sure you stay safe, we all know what your dad does to you..."

 **Ryan:** "Aw well, anyway if you guys have any questions. Feel free to stop by."

The girls nod.

 **Ryan:** "Hey, don't let what I told you guys bring you down. Even if this world is fake, you guys are as real as I am. Let's show the newbies a good time tomorrow!"

The girls smile and walk towards the door

 **Natsuki:** "Oh you better believe we're gonna show them what the literature club is all about!"

 **Yuri and Natsuki:** "Bye Ryan!"

* * *

I walk upstairs and flop down on my bed.

I think to myself for a moment, then an idea pops into my head

 _Wait! If the internet exists in here, I can send a distress signal!_

I suddenly get on the MC's computer, there's a webcam attached to it. I turn it on and start recording

 **Ryan:**

"Is this on? Ok. My name is Ryan Savage, I'm playing the Fulldive version of Doki Doki Literature Club and I'm trapped in here by a Corrupt version of Monika! I'm unable to quit the game and I've been stuck here for about a week! If you're watching this, I need help! I might be able to leave by beating the game, but I don't think I can without help. So if you're seeing this, my game ID is...uh…I'll write it down...there, it's SGV5IFNhdiwgaXQncyBtZSEgRGlkIHlvdSBtaXNzIG1lPw==. So if you get this, SEND ANYTHING!"

I stop the recording and I share it everywhere.

Within 10 minutes I see a message from Salvato himself: "Well, that's real interesting, because we never made a fulldive version of the game."

...Wait...WHAT?!

THERE NEVER WAS A FULLDIVE VERSION?!

What the hell is going on? I'm playing a version of the game that doesn't even exist!

Ugh, I need answers, but I don't think I'm gonna get them anytime soon.

I just hope others receive this…

 **[Sayori: Safe]**

 **[Natsuki 100% broken, 30% safe]**

 **[Yuri 100% broken, 40% safe]**

 **[Monika 20% safe]**


	7. Firepower

**[SC22: You know what Liam? If you wanna be in this story so bad, fine! Here you go! Now get out of my author's notes!] Epic idea, no promises about staying out in the meantime… Okay I'm out. I do know the twists though [I SAID GET OUT!]**

* * *

It's the dark of night and I'm at the end of the line

Alone in my head and waiting for something divine

To answer me...

Drowning for silence, the internal violence, I pray

To make it through...

The stormwinds are growing as my dreams are blowing away

Just like you...

* * *

 _Club start._

Surprisingly, I'm the first one in the club. I rearrange the desks to form the table, I'm going to have to make it bigger, but screw it.

Natsuki is the first to arrive

 **Natsuki:** "Hey Ryan, are you the only one here?"

 **Ryan:** "Pretty much. The others should be here soon."

Sure enough, Yuri and Sayori burst through the doors

 **Sayori:** "Ryan! That guy from yesterday is back!"

 **Yuri:** "Why hasn't that guy been expelled yet?!"

I see him coming down the hall, he has a bandage wrapped around his head. The look on his face is broken, like the 'Here's Johnny!' guy from the Shining, I need to see that movie...I think Monica might've modified him to go insane. He looks into the room and smiles.

 **Ryan:** "EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME!"

The three pile behind me. Keisuke busts into the room.

 **Keisuke:** "Hi girls! Oh look it's Sayori's boyfriend! Going to throw me into an Air Conditioner again?"

I spawn Something behind my back, Natsuki notices

 **Natsuki:** "Ryan, what the hell is that?!"

I see Keisuke holding a crowbar, he's slowly walking towards us, laughing.

He suddenly rushes us, I hold out the thing out towards him

 **The girls:** "AAAH!"

 _ **BLAM!**_

Keisuke falls to the ground and dissolves into fractal bits, a text box appears that reads

 **[ deleted]**

I blow smoke away from the muzzle of a revolver

 **Ryan:** "No, I'm just gonna delete you from the game via gun."

I despawn the deleter and turn to the others

 **Ryan:** "Are you guys ok?"

…

 **Everyone:** "Why do you have a gun?"

 **Ryan:** "It's how I delete things. Trust me, he's not coming back."

Everyone manages to calm down

The door opens, a girl steps into the room

 **Girl:** "Uh...H-hi. Is this the Literature Club?"

 **Sayori:** "Yes it is! Welcome!"

 **Girl:** "I...I'm here to see what it's like, I liked what I saw y-yesterday…"

This girl seems more timid than Yuri.

I study her, long Blonde hair, teal eyes, small figure.

 **Ryan:** "Well we'll make you feel right at home, what's your name?"

 **Girl:** "K-Kaori…"

 **Yuri:** "Hi Kaori, I'm Yuri."

 **Natsuki:** "I'm Natsuki."

 **Sayori:** "Vice president Sayori at your service!"

 **Ryan:** "Name's Ryan. Our president usually runs la-"

Monika dashes into the room

 **Monika:** "Aah I'm here! What did I miss?"

 **Sayori:** "A new member is here!"

 **Kaori:** "P-potential new member anyway…"

Monika greets her with a warm smile

 **Monika:** "Hello, I'm Monika, the President, are you joining or just visiting?"

 **Kaori:** "J-just visiting…"

 **Monika:** "Ok, well we'll make you feel right at home."

 **Ryan:** "I already said that."

 **Kaori:** "T-thank you all...my boyfriend will also visit today"

Oh thank god she already has a boyfriend, I wonder what he's-

The doors swing open again, the edgiest guy I've ever seen walks into the room.

 **Kaori:** "Vega!"

Of course his name is Vega. Kaori rushes over to him.

Natsuki whispers to me while the pair is talking

 **Natsuki:** "Ow, the edge."

 **Ryan:** "Right?"

Both of them walk over to us, Kaori is essentially glomping Vega.

The intimidation is real.

All of us are stunned once he speaks

 **Vega:** "Hi guys! I'm Zach, but Kaori here insists on calling me Vega, you can call me either, I'm just visiting but I'm most likely going to join. How you guys doing today?"

We're all speechless, this guy looks a school shooter yet he sounds and acts like the most upbeat person in the world.

I feel like either he's going to be really cool, or so cheerful he's annoying.

Well at least I don't have to deal with another girl swooning over me.

 **Monika:** "Well Hello to you both, I hope you enjoy your visit."

 **Natsuki:** "I honestly didn't expect you to sound or act like that. Natsuki by the way."

 **Zach:** "Hey Natsuki, and don't worry, I get that a lot."

 **Sayori:** "I guess you never SHOULD judge a book by its cover. I'm Sayori, the VP."

 **Yuri:** "Yuri."

 **Ryan:** "And I'm the only boy in this club, Ryan."

 **Zach:** "Well it's nice to meet all of you, So what are we doing today?"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 **?:** "RYAN!"

I get startled awake by a voice, I look in the corner of my room to see a white, featureless figure made of code bits.

 **Ryan:** "Agh! Who the hell are you?!"

 **?:** "Oh come on, Ryan!"

Wait, I recognise that voice from a mile away…

 **Ryan:** "LIAM?!"

 **Liam:** "Duh. I got your message, I'm actually not here right now, this is just a program being controlled by me. look, I can only stay here for a short time as the game will notice me as a foreign object and delete me. So I'm gonna give you this and leave."

 **Ryan:** "Wait, is my perception of time slower in here than in the real world?"

 **Liam:** "Well in here time moves as fast as a dream, which is one tenth the speed of reality, so a day in here is like a minute in the real world."

 **Ryan:** "Ok, what is it you need to give me?"

Of all things Liam could hand me...He hands me a Mateba Unica 6 Revolver.

 **Ryan:** "What the hell is this?!"

 **Liam:** "The Deleter, anything shot by this gun will be erased from the game, It might come in handy."

 **Ryan:** "Huh…"

 **Liam:** "If you assign it to a hand gesture, it will spawn in your hand, if you let go of it, it despawns. It only has 5 shots so use them wisely. Also here's your phone, I may or may not have hacked it so download everything you have onto this simulated one. I'm gonna get deleted soon so goodbye man."

He tosses me a Google Pixel.

 **Ryan:** "Thanks dude...It feels so good to see a familiar face for a change…"

I wave as his model explodes in a shower of fractal particles. A text box popped up with the text "Deleted" where he just stood, it then went away.

I look to the revolver, I pressed a pop-up button on the side and held out my hand as if I was resting a gun in it. The Deleter flashed as a popup read "Gesture saved successfully." I tossed it across the room and it disappeared in a flash of light a second after leaving my hand.

I practice the gesture-spawning. It works flawlessly.

 **Ryan:** "I really hope I don't have to use this...but better safe than sorry."

I look to the time, it's the time I usually get up. I despawn the deleter and get ready for school.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day introducing our two new members to the club.

Apparently those two are the only ones to join, one only joined because the other one joined.

While a tiny bit disappointing, it's still better than nothing.

The new ones leave, leaving just the five of us.

 **Ryan:** "Hey Monika, how come you have control?"

 **Monika:** "I think, because all of you are broken, she's run out of options and is taking a break so she can prepare a last ditch effort, I'm really nervous."

 **Natsuki:** "I have a thought, guys."

 **Yuri:** "What's that?"

 **Natsuki:** "I noticed that corrupt Monika acts quite a bit different than the real one, I'm thinking that maybe Monika isn't corrupt, but instead the corrupt is actually another person, just taking her form."

We all look to Natsuki

 **Ryan:** "You might be right, but who would it be?"

 **Monika:** "WAIT! She said she was going on a 'test drive' yesterday, maybe she has a new form, and was trying to see how it would fit into the game!"

 **Sayori:** "Hey, you're probably right!"

 **Ryan:** "That could be a problem though…"

 **Yuri:** "How so?"

 **Ryan:** "If she's taking a new form, we won't know who, for all we know it could be Kaori. That and she could easily delete all of you, including Monika because she wouldn't need a vessel."

 **Sayori:** "But you can also delete HER too, because you wouldn't be worried about having Monika in the way."

I look to the time.

 **Yuri:** "That's true as well."

 **Ryan:** "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow, it's time we all head home and think about this."

Everyone nods and we leave, it's back to just me and Sayori walking home, mostly in silence.

* * *

When we get to our block, I decide to break the ice.

 **Ryan:** "Well? What do you make of all this?"

 **Sayori:** "I'm scared. I'm really scared Ryan."

 **Ryan:** "I am too, I've built up great relationships with all of you, and I don't want to lose them."

We arrive in front of my house. Sayori turns to face me again.

 **Sayori:** "What are we going to do, Ryan? Can we really get through this?"

I wrap my arms around her.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori, I don't know what to do. However what I do know is…"

Sayori looks deep into my eyes, she's starting to cry.

 **Ryan:** "No matter what happens, Sayori, I will never let anything happen to any of you. If I have to, I will protect you all with my life."

I hear Sayori giggle.

 **Sayori:** "You're so selfless. You really are different than the one I used to know."

 **Ryan:** "I know, I know."

 **Sayori:** "But that's why I love you…"

Well we're not being spied on so I'm ready for her this time...actually...

Sayori leans up to try and kiss me...

Psych!

I slam my lips on hers, this time catching HER off-guard, she takes a second to kiss back. We separate

 **Sayori:** "That's more like it."

I laugh

 **Ryan:** "Heh, isn't close to how it feels in real life, but oh well. I'll see you later Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "Ok. Bye Rye!"

AGH DON'T CALL ME THAT!

I violently shake my head to avoid a PTSD event.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori! That nickname is a trigger!"

 **Sayori:** "Oops...sorry."

 **Ryan:** "It's fine, catch ya later kiddo."

We part ways, the next 2 hours are uneventful.

* * *

I'm in the living room on the MC's laptop when suddenly, I hear a knock on my door.

 **Ryan:** "Be right there!"

I shut the laptop and answer the door

 **Monika:** "Hey, it's me…"

I take a second to study her, she's the real.

 **Ryan:** "Oh, hey Monika, Come on in."

We enter my house.

 **Monika:** "I think we all need a break from all this, I'm thinking of doing something fun tomorrow, Kaori and Vega will be out because they need to finish the club application. So I need your help planning it."

 **Ryan:** "Oh, okay, have a seat at the table."

She sits down at the table

 **Ryan:** "A drink?"

 **Monika:** "Anything is fine as long as it's nothing with caffeine."

I give her a glass of Root Beer.

 **Monika:** "I said no caffeine!"

 **Ryan:** "That's root beer, there's no caffeine."

 **Monika:** "Oh, well thank you!"

I sit down across from her.

 **Ryan:** "Well, what are your thoughts?"

 **Monika:** "Well I was thinking something like a field trip."

 **Ryan:** "But to where? Isn't the game boundary just outside this area of town?"

 **Monika:** "No, the boundary is in the 5 surrounding towns, and the mountains where..."

I look at her quizzically

 **Monika:** "N-nevermind."

I raise an eyebrow but I get the idea.

 **Ryan:** "Is there a map?"

 **Monika:** "Yup."

She spawns said map using the console.

We study it for a bit.

 **Monika:** "If we can't find anywhere to go let's come up with activities."

 **Ryan:** "Gotcha"

We both look around.

 **Monika:** "How about the mall?"

 **Ryan:** "Enh...I'm a guy, shopping isn't really my thing, plus it's not like I can wear it IRL."

 **Monika:** "True."

Something catches my eye.

 **Ryan:** "What's the date?...In here anyway."

 **Monika:** "August 9th."

It's still summer, no wonder it's so hot, I thought it was just the uniform.

I smile and point to a spot on the map

 **Ryan:** "How about the beach?"

Monika suddenly lights up.

 **Monika:** "Oh my god! Why didn't I think of that!"

I smile, I love the water and I'm glad that Monika shares my enthusiasm.

 **Ryan:** "I guess that's settled then!"

Monika nods happily then sips her drink

 **Monika:** "So how are we going to do this?"

 **Ryan:** "Ok, school gets out at, what, 2:10?"

Monika nods.

 **Monika:** "It's not within walking distance though, we have to cross the mountain..."

 **Ryan:** "We could drive."

 **Monika:** "I don't have a license though."

 **Ryan:** "I do."

Monika smiles

 **Monika:** "Great! You can probably buy or rent something if the MC doesn't have one."

 **Ryan:** "How am I gonna pay for a car?"

Monika spawns and hands me a credit card.

 **Monika:** "An infinite money card."

I look at the card and laugh.

 **Ryan:** "I do not trust myself with this power!"

Monika narrows her eyes at me.

 **Monika:** "Fine then I'll take it!"

 **Ryan:** "I was joking, Monika."

She playfully glares at me.

 **Monika:** "And I was playing along."

I glare playfully back.

 **Ryan:** "Easy mistress, you wouldn't want to get me on my bad side!"

 **Monika:** "You called me mistress?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah."

Monika gives me a sly look

 **Monika:** "Oh? Didn't realise you had THOSE feelings for me."

I blush and nearly fall off my stool.

 **Ryan:** "Goddamnit Monika! I was joking!"

 **Monika:** "I was just playing along~"

 **Ryan:** "Motherfu-"

I throw myself across the table and grab Monika by the shoulders

…both of us freeze

 **Ryan:** "Uh...Aha! I have your shoulders!"

Monika bursts into a fit of giggles

 **Monika:** "Ahahaha! What were you trying to do there?!"

 **Ryan:** "I DON'T KNOW."

I let go of her. Monika starts laughing hysterically, I start laughing too.

I sit back down and we continue with what we were doing.

 **Ryan:** "Ok, enough of that. Should we message everyone to bring a swimsuit to the club or something like that?"

 **Monika:** "Yeah, let's let it be a surprise."

 **Ryan:** "Ok, you work on that while I work on getting us a ride."

Monika nods and gets on her phone, I grab the laptop and think.

Something catches my eye

 **Ryan:** "Ah, here's a good one!"

I hit buy and I suddenly hear a car beep outside. I look outside to see my purchase in the driveway. The keys spawn in my hand.

 **Ryan:** "Cool!"

 **Monika:** "Ok, done. You have a car?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup, I got us a WRX."

 **Monika:** "I don't know what that is, but ok!"

 **Ryan:** "So we're good?"

 **Monika:** "I guess so! This is going to be so much fun!"

I smile.

 **Ryan:** "So...what now?"

Monika looks to the time and thinks to herself.

 **Monika:** "It's only 6, wanna grab a bite?"

 **Ryan:** "Sounds good to me. It'll give me the chance to take the WRX for a spin."

We head out and I lock the door, I unlock the car.

 **Monika:** "So, is this a daate~?"

 **Ryan:** "Ah what the hell, why not?"

Monika giggles and we get in.

…

 **Monika:** "Uh, that's the passenger seat."

 **Ryan:** "Gah! Stupid right hand drive..."

* * *

 **[Sayori Safe]**

 **[Natsuki 57% safe]**

 **[Yuri 68% safe]**

 **[Monika 74% safe]**

* * *

 **Incoming message:**

 **00110100 00111000 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110111 00111001 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110101 00110010 00100000 00110111 00111001 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110010 01100011 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110110 00111001 00100000 00110111 00110100 00100000 00110010 00110111 00100000 00110111 00110011 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110110 01100100 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110110 00110001 00100000 00110110 00110111 00100000 00110110 00110001 00100000 00110110 00111001 00100000 00110110 01100101 00100000 00110010 01100101 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110100 00111001 00100000 00110010 00110111 00100000 00110111 00110110 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110110 01100100 00100000 00110110 00111001 00100000 00110111 00110011 00100000 00110111 00110011 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110110 00110100 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110111 00111001 00100000 00110110 01100110 00100000 00110111 00110101 00100000 00110010 01100011 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110110 00110001 00100000 00110110 01100101 00100000 00110110 00110100 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110100 00111001 00100000 00110010 00110111 00100000 00110110 01100100 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110111 00110011 00100000 00110111 00110101 00100000 00110111 00110010 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110111 00111001 00100000 00110110 01100110 00100000 00110111 00110101 00100000 00110010 00110111 00100000 00110111 00110110 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110110 01100100 00100000 00110110 00111001 00100000 00110111 00110011 00100000 00110111 00110011 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110110 00110100 00100000 00110010 00110000 00100000 00110110 01100100 00100000 00110110 00110101 00100000 00110010 01100101**


	8. Heat

**Sayori:** "Well this is the first time I've taken control of telling this story, Ryan, as in SavageCaliber22 felt I would describe this next scene better that his altered self-insert."

 **[Sayori, no fourth wall breaking!]**

 **Sayori:** "You're the one who made me say it."

 **[Fine. Just tell the damm story!]**

* * *

 _Sayori's POV_

My phone went off as I was waiting for my food delivery to arrive.

 **Sayori:** "Hmm?"

I walked over to my desk and turned it on out of sleep mode. I had received a message from Monika.

 _Hi, this is Monika. Tomorrow you are required to bring a swimsuit to the club, see you then!_

 **Sayori:** "A swimsuit? What for?"

I click the phone into sleep and pull mine out of one of my drawers.

 **Sayori:** "It's probably for nothing embarrassing..."

 _The next day_

I haven't seen Ryan all day. I'm really worried, but he's most likely fine. Maybe he's sick?

I walk into the clubroom, I'm the last one there.

 **Monika:** "Alright, we're all here."

Monika taps at her phone for a second.

 **Monika:** "Ok everyone! Everybody brought their swimsuits?"

Everyone nods curiously, including myself.

 **Monika:** "Great, then let's go! Follow me!"

 **Yuri:** "Where are we going?"

 **Monika:** "You'll know once we get to the front of the school."

We follow Monika. Agh, I'm so curious! What are we doing?!

We arrive at the front to see...nothing different.

 **Natsuki:** "Are you going to tell us yet?"

 **Monika:** "Hold on. Here he comes."

 **Sayori:** "What?"

We look down the street to see a blue Subaru speeding down the street towards us.

As it gets close to us, it slams on its brakes causing it to skid sideways to a stop 7 feet in front of us. It's driver's side is facing us

Ryan is in the driver's seat wearing sunglasses, swim trunks and a rashguard. He rolls down the window and grins.

* * *

 _Ryan's POV_

 **Ryan:** "Girls, get the hell in..."

 **Natsuki:** "W-why?"

I dramatically take off my shades.

 **Ryan:** "Cuz' WE'RE GOING TO THE FUCKIN' BEACH!"

All the girls all immediately light up.

 **Natsuki:** "NO FUCKING WAY!"

 **Yuri:** "Wow!"

 **Sayori:** "Oh my god! Really!"

 **Monika:** "Yup, Ryan and I planned this all out yesterday."

 **Ryan:** "Put your guys' stuff in the trunk."

The girls happily obliged, I can hear their excited shouting from behind me.

 **Sayori:** "Shotgun!"

The girls groan but accept.

Sayori gets in beside me, Yuri goes on the right side in the back, Natsuki sits in the middle, Monika on the left.

 **Ryan:** "Ya'll ready?"

 **Girls:** "Yeah!"

I smile and put my Aviators back on.

 **Ryan:** "Ok Google, Navigate to Manresa Beach."

 **Pixel:** "Alright, Manresa Beach, let's go!"

 **[I actually do have a Pixel so I just asked it the same thing and wrote down the response. Also Manresa is a local beach for me, so I just said it so I wouldn't have to come up with one myself.]**

* * *

We drive off into the mountains, after some friendly conversation, Yuri and Natsuki get at it about each other's swimsuits.

 **Yuri:** "Well maybe I'm not trying to be cutesy like you!"

 **Natsuki:** "Shut up. I chose it because it wasn't boring like yours."

I'm driving uphill on a mountain pass, my Initial D instincts want to kick in SO BAD. So I get an Idea...

Sayori whispers to me

 **Sayori:** "Can you please do something about this!"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, don't panic, but I'm gonna start going fast and I'm gonna do some scary shit."

 **Sayori:** "Ooooh...hehe. Gonna scare them into being quiet?"

I slow down on the straight to look her dead in the eye with a smile.

 **Ryan:** "Ok Google, play Deja Vu by Dave Rogers."

 **Pixel:** "Ok, Deja Vu by Dave Rogers. Playing on youtube."

The girls stop fighting for a second, then resume.

The vocals start, I start to speed up.

 **Monika:** "H-hey, aren't we going a bit fast?"

 **Song:** "It's gone running again, can't you see now?"

The two stop fighting and look at the road, there's a sharp right up ahead, I don't slow down

 **Natsuki:** "RYAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 **Song:** "Illusions, right into your mind…"

 **Yuri:** "RYAN SLOW DOWN!"

I tap the brakes and enter a drift.

 **Song:** "Deja vu! I've just been in this place before!"

The girls, aside from Sayori, start screaming

I drift the corner effortlessly, there's a hairpin almost immediately after, I drift that too. This game has REALLY Arcade driving physics, so it's easy as hell to do shit like this.

 **Natsuki and Yuri:** "RYAN STOP PLEASE!"

 **Ryan:** "Only if you two quit arguing!"

I slide through another corner.

 **Natsuki and Yuri:** "OKAY FINE! JUST STOP THIS PLEASE!"

 **Ryan:** "Ok Google, pause."

The song pauses and I slow down.

 **Ryan:** "Don't make me go Initial D mode again, hear me?"

The girls nod. Sayori throws her arms up.

 **Sayori:** "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"

All eyes fall onto Sayori for a second

 **Natsuki:** "Seriously what was that all about?! Did you do that just to stop me and Yuri?!"

 **Ryan:** "Yes, but I also did it because it was fun and I had to get it out of my system."

 **Sayori:** "The nav says we're almost there, 10 minutes."

 **Natsuki:** "Finally, my legs are cramping up."

The TALL girls immediately turn to natsuki.

 **Monika and Yuri:** "YOUR legs are cramping up?!"

* * *

We arrive at a small oceanside town. I park just a block away from the beach.

 **Ryan:** "Whelp, we're here."

We all get out of the car, the girls grab their stuff from the back. As I'm already dressed for swimming, I don't follow the girls to get changed.

I head onto the beach itself, the waves look great today, I wish I had a surfboard right now...wait I don't even know how to surf.

Enh, I'll just do wave diving. There's a small building for snacks and equipment rentals. The beach is pretty empty, maybe the game doesn't have enough A.I. to fill it.

I approach the water, I look back, nobody's out yet. I step into the water.

 **Ryan:** "Ooh, that's cold."

The water's cold, but still nice. especially with the heat bearing down on the black rashguard I'm wearing.

I look back again, no one out yet.

I start wading further into the water, the first wave approaches me at about my waist. I turn sideways and let it hit me, that felt good.

I keep going until the water is up to my waist. I look back, I'm starting to see Monika exit. She peers out the door and looks at me.

I wave to her.

 _(...hey, why haven't I felt a wave ye- AGH!)_

Out of nowhere I'm knocked over by a wave. I tumble under the water and skid to a stop.

I sit up and out of the water, laughing.

 **Ryan:** "Hahaha! Nice one, ocean!"

I stand up and brush myself off.

 **Monika:** "Are you ok Ryan?"

I turn around to see Monika in a bright yellow bikini, I immediately turn a light shade of pink glance away out of instinct.

 **Ryan:** "Y-yeah, I'm fine, I do it all the time."

I shake off the embarrassment.

 **Ryan:** "Wanna join?"

Monika slightly turns pink, but shakes it off

 **Monika:** "What are you doing?"

 **Ryan:** "Just having fun with the waves, basically I wade out to around my abdomen, and look at the waves, I decide whether I jump it, dive it, bodysurf it. Y'know."

 **Monika:** "Oh, Yuri and I were gonna rent a volleyball and play on one of the nets over there."

 **Ryan:** "That's cool, ya'll have fun. You look great by the way."

 **Monika:** "Aww, thank you."

 **Ryan:** "Lets wait for- OH!"

Right on cue, Yuri walks up, her swimsuit is straight gunmetal gray.

 **Yuri:** "Ready Monika?"

 **Monika:** "Yup"

I'm red as hell, I keep glancing away out of instinct, but my teenage boy mind keeps forcing me to start checking her out.

The other two show up. Natsuki is wearing a swimsuit similar to the basic T-shirt the wears, Sayori is wearing a striped swimsuit in red and white.

 **Sayori:** "We're done!"

 **Ryan:** "Fuck me…"

I WASN'T READY FOR THIS AT ALL! I place my hands over my face out of embarrassment

 **Natsuki:** "What's up with you, Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "Shut up! You girls have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

The girls look at me, FUCK!

 **Sayori:** "Are you having another PTSD episode?!"

 **Ryan:** "NO!"

 **Yuri:** "W-what's wrong?"

I throw my hands out towards them

 **Ryan:** "I'm standing in front of four attractive girls, all of which are in bikinis! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK!?"

 **Natsuki:** "Wow, pervert."

 **Ryan:** "Natsuki I can't do anything about this! If I could, I WOULD! But unfortunately I can't handle this torrent of sex appeal right now! You girls just talk amongst yourselves for a bit, I need a minute to clear my head."

I facepalm again and just start breathing, hoping to calm myself down.

After a minute, I lower my hands and look at the four, who are just chit-chatting.

I'm good…

 **Ryan:** "Ok...I'm fine now."

The four smile

 **Monika:** "Great, now we can get this started."

 **Ryan:** "Who wants to join me with having fun on the waves?"

 **Sayori:** "Me! I love the water!"

 **Natsuki:** "Sure."

 **Yuri:** "I can't."

 **Ryan:** "I understand, Yuri. Saltwater's probably not gonna feel too good on all those cuts on your arms."

Yuri suddenly realises that her forearms are exposed, she turns red.

 **Yuri:** "O-oh...yeah, you're right."

 **Monika:** "Well I'm here Yuri, why don't we do some Volleyball?"

 **Yuri:** "Sounds good."

The two groups split off.

 **Ryan:** "Alright girls, I've already been taken out by these waves, so YOU KNOW THEY'RE GOOD!"

 **Natsuki:** "Alright!"

 **Sayori:** "You've ALREADY been taken out?"

I nod and step into the water.

 **Ryan:** "Water's nice, come on!"

The two follow, we wade out to where I was earlier, we got there in between sets.

 **Natsuki:** "Doesn't look like much."

I start floating on my back, the ocean has a higher density than regular water, so it allows me to float effortlessly.

 **Ryan:** "Wait for the set to come."

 **Sayori:** "What are you doing Ryan?"

 **Ryan:** "Floating."

 **Sayori:** "Why?"

 **Ryan:** "Here's a better question. Why not?"

Natsuki giggles. I snap and point to her.

 **Ryan:** "This chick gets it!"

 **Sayori:** "Here comes a wave!"

I stand back up, it's not too big.

 **Ryan:** "Jump it."

We all leap and and the wave crashes around us.

 **Sayori:** "Woo!"

 **Natsuki:** "Hell yeah."

I see the next wave in the distance, it looks bodysurf material.

 **Ryan:** "You two know how to bodysurf?"

The two shake their heads.

I turn around and look back at the wave

 **Ryan:** "Ok, I'm gonna take this one. What I'm gonna do is jump forward so that I match the velocity of the wave, then I'm gonna paddle to maintain my speed. You guys don't have to follow, just watch."

 **Sayori:** "Okie."

The wave hits me and I dive forward, I catch it and ride it out , I end up back on the breakers.

I wave to the others

 **Ryan:** "You guys try this next one!"

The two nod happily, I start wading back out.

They try with the next wave, but it doesn't break on them so they don't catch it.

I catch up with them

 **Natsuki:** "Bad wave."

 **Ryan:** "Yup, let's keep an eye out."

A wave approaches us, it's a four foot. Sayori and Natsuki look at it with an excited nervousness.

 **Ryan:** "Dive! Dive through it!"

We all do it, we burst out laughing.

 **Natsuki:** "Ok, yeah that was sweet."

 **Sayori:** "Wave!"

We all get taken out by a wave that was just behind that one.

We all stand up, I'm taking a minute to wipe my eyes from the saltwater.

 **Ryan:** "Sayori? Natsuki? You guys alright?"

 **Natsuki:** "I'm good."

 **Sayori:** "Ahaha! Are you kidding me, that was fun!"

I grin and open my eyes. Sayori's on the ground laughing, Natsuki's brushing herself off.

I help Sayori up. I look to the nets to see Yuri and Monika volleying.

I look to the equipment building and my eyes go wide.

The Cyan haired girl is standing there, sipping a milkshake, staring at me. She winks at me and disappears behind the building.

 **Ryan:** "One second, gotta use the restroom."

I shake off the PTSD and approach the building, I glance back, Sayori and Natsuki are already back in the water. I spawn the deleter and approach the back.

 **Ryan:** "Tell me, who are you?"

Silence.

I round the corner of the building, gun raised.

She's gone.

 **Ryan:** "Oh what the hell. That wave hit me REALLY hard."

I'm hallucinating.

I ask the person running the rentals

 **Ryan:** "Hey was there a Cyan Haired girl here a few seconds ago?"

The guy lowers a newspaper

 **Guy:** "Huh?"

 **Ryan:** "Female, blue hair. You seen her?"

 **Guy:** "No."

The guy raises his newspaper again. I guess I AM hallucinating. I rejoin the others.

* * *

 _Later…_

It's nighttime, I'm driving downhill on the mountain. Monika is in the passenger seat. The other 3 are asleep in the back. Monika is staring out the window, lost in thought. It's dead quiet. I decide to put on some music

 **Ryan:** "Hey google, play Signs by Project 46."

 **Pixel:** "Ok, Signs featuring Shantee by Project 46. Playing on Google Play Music."

Monika looks over.

 **Ryan:** "I don't like quiet, and I'm starting to get bored of the engine noise."

Monika nods in understanding then continues looking out the window.

I round a corner and then glance at her.

 **Ryan:** "You haven't said a word since we got in."

 **Monika:** "I don't want to wake the others."

 **Ryan:** "Oh come on don't lie, I can tell there's something on your mind."

Monika sighs.

 **Monika:** "Did you get the feeling that we were being watched while we were at the beach?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, but something else caught my attention."

 **Monika:** "What was that?"

 **Ryan:** "At the festival I ran into this girl with cyan hair and grey eyes. For some reason, she...reminded me a lot of Xoey."

 **Monika:** "Who's Xoey?"

 **Ryan:** "My old girlfriend, half a year ago she committed suicide right before my eyes. I was scarred for life and now everytime I'm reminded of her I get a PTSD event."

 **Monika:** "Wow...that's awful...I'm really sorry."

 **Ryan:** "Anyway, I had an event when I ran into her. And today I could've sworn I saw her staring at me while we were at the beach, though I was most likely hallucinating."

 **Monika:** "Maybe, but that couldn't have been coincidence. What happened when you saw her?"

 **Ryan:** "I just got taken out by a wave, I saw her by the equipment rental building. She appeared to walk behind it after winking at me."

 **Monika:** "So she acknowledged you."

 **Ryan:** "I went behind it to ask her some questions, but she was gone. From my angle, I would've seen her move out from behind it. I asked the man running the rentals and he said he didn't see anyone, but he was buried in a newspaper so he might not have been paying attention."

 **Monika:** "Odd. Whelp I have a feeling that's Monica's new form. I think, if I'm right about this, made it to resemble Xoey in order to appeal to you. I could be wrong, though."

 **Ryan:** "I don't think so, I would rather avoid anyone who looked like Xoey, having a PTSD episode is NOT fun at all. It'd be a lost cause, so I don't understand that."

We reach the bottom and pull onto the expressway. I look at the sleeping girls in the backseat

 **Ryan:** "We're almost there, should we wake them up?"

Monika looks back them.

 **Monika:** "Nah, not yet. Maybe we can all stay at your house?"

I think about it for a second.

 **Ryan:** "I'm not sure I have a place for you all to sleep, but I'll figure something out."

Monika smiles.

We arrived at my house, the three were in really deep sleep, so we decided not to wake them, we ended up carrying them into the living room and onto the couches. I found out the coffee table unfolded into a small bed, I put Sayori on it. We grabbed blankets for all of them.

 **Ryan:** "That should do it."

Monika yawns and nods

 **Monika:** "Yup."

Wait.

 **Ryan:** "Wait, I didn't think about you."

 **Monika:** "Oh, uh...can I...sleep with you?"

 **Ryan:** "Goddamn it, I already went through this with Sayori last save."

Monika looks down sadly. I sigh

 **Ryan:** "Fine, but we're not doing anything!"

 **Monika:** "I never intended anything to happen."

 **Ryan:** "Good. Then let's go."

* * *

 **[All characters safe, 'Savior ending' achieved]**

 **[Error: That's what YOU think. I'll see you tomorrow Ryan, It's good to be back~]**


	9. Escape (FINALE)

_I am in the only place that I want to be_

 _Though we know that it ends eventually_

 _But it's all right 'cause right now, I'm frozen_

 _(I want to forget mistakes they've helped me make_

 _It's better to be broken than to break.)_

 _RIGHT?_

 _Inside this fantasy..._

 _It seems so real to me..._

 _Synthetic ectasy when aGVyIGxlZ3MgYXJlIG9wZW4gKFRoaXMgaXMgYSBjZW5zb3Ip_

 _True life behind the wall..._

 _Where men and angels fall..._

 _A fading memory, when my mind is frozen..._

"Nice shot Xoey!" I exclaim as the girl with cyan and pink hair nuzzling against me scores an in-game goal. Xoey giggles, "I've still scored more than you!" She remarks and nuzzles against me harder. "I'm a defender, I don't make goals." I reply. "I know, I'm just teasing" Xoey crooned. We heard JP speak from the TV, "Hey, lovebirds, we're still losing. Let's turn this match around." I laugh. "Course man."

I boost over to our goal and sit there. JP scores, Xoey scores, I block a shot, we win. Xoey gets a text from her stepfather, she goes quiet. "That's it." she mutters. "What?" I ask. She starts crying. "Xoey, what's wrong?!" I ask frantically. She doesn't respond, I try to calm her down harder, JP keeps asking what's happening. Xoey then presses her lips against mine, then she stands up and grabs my Karambit. I look at her in fear. "W-whoa, Xoey? What are you doing with that?" She looks completely dead inside. "I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do, but I am sorry that I have to do it…" She says softly. I panic and stand up, facing her. "X-Xoey, please just put the knife down! Tell me what's wrong!" She looks me dead in the eyes. "Goodbye, Rye." She puts the knife to her throat.

"OH MY GOD NO!"

 _Snickt!_

Xoey slits her throat and falls to the ground. I'm frozen in shock, I watch her gasp for air and bleed out. I hear JP on the other end of the Party Chat:

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Something happened at 5791 Areis Ave, I was in an online chat with my friend and his girlfriend, I heard him telling his girlfriend to put a knife down, then he screams, I'm not sure if his girlfriend committed suicide and my friend is frozen in shock or she killed him, just get cops and EMS to 5791 Areis Ave now!"

In her dying breaths I hear her speak in gasps, "I love you...cutie pie, Hehe!" She dies. I'm frozen in shock.

* * *

…

 **Ryan:** "No! Nooo!"

My eyes dart open, I don't shoot up. But why? I feel something over my waist, against my back.

I hear soft breathing, what the hell?

I take a few seconds to think. Oh right. Monika.

Wait, is she...spooning me?

She is, isn't she? Goddamnit.

I slowly move her arm off of me and sit up, the sun is coming up. I look to the time. 6:03am.

I remember the dream, it's exactly how it happened...I'll never forget that. I can't sleep anymore. I'll just get up early, I guess.

I get out of bed slowly, as to not disturb Monika. I get dressed and head downstairs, Yuri is rubbing her eyes, she probably just woke up too.

 **Ryan:** "Mornin' Yuri."

She shoots up and looks at me in shock

 **Yuri:** "R-Ryan?!"

 **Ryan:** "Sshh!"

I point to Sayori and Natsuki. I whisper - yell to her

 **Ryan:** "You all fell asleep in the back of my car last night, so I thought it'd be easier just to have you stay at my place."

 **Yuri:** "Why am I in my underwear then?"

 **Ryan:** "You're not. We went to the beach yesterday, remember? None of us changed out of our swimsuits yesterday."

Yuri looks down at her outfit and sighs.

 **Yuri:** "Yeah, I remember now, sorry."

 **Ryan:** "It's ok. I'm gonna go for a walk, wanna join me?"

Yuri blushes, but nods.

 **Yuri:** "I'll go get changed."

I knock on the bathroom door as I pass it.

 **Yuri:** "Thank you."

She heads inside with her bag. I shove a banana in my mouth.

I hear Yuri speak from behind the door.

 **Yuri:** "Hey, Ryan? Can you come here for a sec?"

 **Ryan:** "Not if you're naked."

 **Yuri:** "That's kinda the problem."

I roll my eyes and groan softly

 **Ryan:** "What?"

 **Yuri:** "I…(ugh) can't…(Come on you bastard)...get my damn top off! (Ugh!) Can you please help me!"

I facepalm, I'm gonna regret this.

 **Ryan:** "...Fine!"

I open the door, Yuri hasn't taken anything off yet, thank god.

 **Yuri:** "Can you just untie this back here?"

Reluctantly, I obey.

I'm about to exit.

 **Yuri:** "Actually...why don't you stay a-"

 **Ryan:** "Nope!"

I exit immediately.

 **Ryan:** "Fuck you, not happening."

Yuri takes 10 minutes, jesus christ.

We leave my house and start walking down the street.

 **Yuri:** "Sorry about that, I don't know what went through my head."

 **Ryan:** "It's fine, probably some residual obsessive impulses from before I broke you."

 **Yuri:** "It's funny. I don't think we've ever been together like this, just the two of us."

 **Ryan:** "If you're gonna confess, just do it now. I already know you will."

 **Yuri:** "Ok…"

Yuri stops walking.

 **Ryan:** "I'm listening."

Yuri pull her wide eye, slasher smile look, uh oh.

 **Yuri:** "You want me to confess?!"

 **Ryan:** "Not anymore."

 **Yuri:** "Well then I'll happily oblige."

 **Ryan:** "Please don't."

 **Yuri:** "Ryan, I'm madly in love with you!"

 **Ryan:** "Yuri, eat a snickers."

 **Yuri:** "I touch myself with the pen I stole from you every night!"

 **Ryan:** "I didn't need, nor want to hear to hear that."

 **Yuri:** "I want to cut a hole in you and live inside you."

 **Ryan:** "...ok, what the fuck?"

 **Yuri:** "Doesn't it-Ouch!"

I hit her upside the head, not hard, but not exactly soft

 **Yuri:** "Ugh…"

 **Ryan:** "Better?"

 **Yuri:** "What?"

 **Ryan:** "Are you good now?"

 **Yuri:** "What happened?"

 **Ryan:** "You went insane for a second. I had to hit you over the face."

 **Yuri:** "What? How'd that happen?"

 **Ryan:** "I told you to confess and when you did, you went insane."

 **Yuri:** "In what way?"

 **Ryan:** "You told me you wanted to cut me open and live inside of me, you also openly admitted to using my pen as a...ugh, you get it."

Yuri goes red and buries her face in her hands

 **Yuri:** "Oh god, I'm sorry I don't know why that happens..."

 **Ryan:** "Like I said, residual obsessive tendencies."

The moment passes and we head back.

We walk in, Sayori's awake, she hasn't noticed us yet.

 **Ryan:** "Rise and shine buttercup."

Sayori darts her vision toward us.

 **Sayori:** "What's going here? Why am I here?"

 **Ryan:** "All of you fell asleep in the back of the Impreza."

 **Sayori:** "So we slept here?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah basically."

Sayori looks over and notices Natsuki stirring from her sleep.

 **Ryan:** "Bathroom's right there so you can change. Get yourself ready for school, it starts in an hour and a half."

 **Sayori:** "Ok. Hey, why am I in my-!"

 **Ryan and Yuri:** "Beach."

 **Sayori:** "Oh yeah...hehe…"

Sayori grabs her stuff and moves into the bathroom.

 **Natsuki:** "Mmh...what's going on?"

 **Yuri:** "You fell asleep in the back of the Impreza."

Natsuki finally opens her eyes.

 **Natsuki:** "Yuri? What are you doing here? Wait, where are we?"

 **Ryan:** "My place."

 **Natsuki:** "Wait what?!"

 **Ryan:** "Everyone has had the exact same reaction."

Sayori is done.

 **Sayori:** "I'm done."

 **Natsuki:** "Sayori? Is everyone here?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah."

 **Yuri:** "Then where's Monika?"

 **Ryan:** "...uhhhh…"

In the wise words of Knuckles the Echidna "Oh no."

 **Ryan:** "Yeah she INSISTED she sleep with me, don't worry nothing happened between us!"

 **Everyone but me:** "Wait what?!"

 **Ryan:** "Not my fault! She made it really hard to say no!"

Tension is high.

 **Ryan:** "I'll...go check on her…"

I head upstairs and knock on my door.

 **Monika:** "Yeah?"

 **Ryan:** "Are you awake?"

 **Monika:** "Yes."

 **Ryan:** "Are you dressed?"

 **Monika:** "Just tying the bow in my hair."

 **Ryan:** "Gotcha, the others are awake."

 **Monika:** "Ok. I'll be down in a second."

I head back downstairs, Natsuki is probably changing.

 **Ryan:** "She'll be down soon."

 **Sayori:** "Okie."

On cue, Monika walks in the room.

 **Monika:** "Ok, everyone ready?"

 **Natsuki:** "Hold on!"

Natsuki stumbles out of the bathroom fiddling with her hair clip.

 **Natsuki:** "There, I'm ready."

 **Yuri:** "Let's go then."

Monika looks to me

 **Monika:** "Why aren't you in uniform?"

 **Ryan:** "I'm...not gonna go today."

 **Sayori:** "Wha!? Why not?"

 **Ryan:** "I have this horrible feeling. I feel like if I go, bad things will happen."

 **Natsuki:** "You're...bailing on us?"

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, I am. But I'll see what I can do from here."

 **Yuri:** "You're saying that school is a death trap...and that you're basically sending us in as cannon fodder?"

 **Ryan:** "I don't even go to that school. You guys have a choice, you could stay and get punished, or you go and pray to god something doesn't happen."

 **Monika:** "I feel it too, Ryan. At this point, we don't have a choice but to face this head on. This is our battle. Look if anything happens, I'll contact you through the watch and I need you to get there as fast as you can."

 **Ryan:** "Roger that."

 **Natsuki:** "Did you just say 'roger that'?"

 **Ryan:** "I play a lot of Battlefield."

I wave the girls off.

* * *

 **Ryan:** "Ok...Let's see…"

The school is an hour walk, if I'm gonna rush over there, I'm gonna need something faster than the WRX. I spawn myself a tablet and start walking around, seeing what I can replace.

I scroll to find something that catches my eye. Bingo!

I hit 'Buy' and a Nissan Skyline R32 GT-R spawns. It was pre-owned and pre modified. Tuned for mountain driving. I spawn it unlocked and facing outward from the driveway so I can get in and go if I have to.

I start changing things in my house, not for any particular reason. I head up to my room to swap out the MC's computer for something more powerful, like a Razer. I notice the daylight cycle speed up immensely, meaning that school is being skipped and the club was gonna start soon.

Oddly, the computer was turned on, and dead silent, probably forgot to turn it off. Curiously, I turn on the monitor on.

I see a pop up on the screen.

 **[Message Received]**

 **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**

 **Ryan:** "What the hell?"

I look at the block of text.

 **Ryan:** "Wait a minute...THAT'S BASE 64!"

I quickly copy the text and open up a converter on the internet.

I hit paste, then convert.

…What. The. Fuck.

The message read:

 _ **Hey Sav, it's me! Did you miss me? Come on, I know you did.**_

 _ **You wouldn't really ditch me for those AI, would you?  
**_ _ **My new form is finally ready, I'm gonna show it off tomorrow at the club. Don't worry, I won't kill anyone except Kaori and Vega.  
**_ _ **So, that being said...It's good to be back, I've been working very hard to make this happen. Besides, you'll want me back. I know you will. Death wasn't the option I should've gone for, you know that better than anyone. Also, I don't think you're seeing these messages, you don't seem to react to them. I'll put this on your computer screen. I know you're having fun with the puppets I've placed, but now I think we talk one on one, player one, and the one pulling the strings.**_

 _ **I'll see you soon, Ryan. Ready to spend our eternity together?**_

 _ **[Message received Yesterday at 9pm.]**_

Wait a minute, I got this YESTERDAY?!

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Sayori:** "Monika, you're acting a little strange…"

 **Monica:** "What makes you think that?"

 **Yuri:** "Are we talking to the real Monika anymore?"

 **Monica:** "Hmph. There never was a fake."

 **Natsuki:** "You're the bad one!"

 **Monica:** "I never was Monika."

 **Zach:** "I'm confused, what's going on?"

 **Sayori:** "W-What are you going to do to us?!"

 **Monica:** "Oh I won't hurt any of you, buut...I don't need these two anymore."

 _ **BLAM!**_

Zach screams and explodes into fractal bits.

Everyone looks over in horror.

 **Kaori:** "VEGA!"

 **[Zach deleted]**

 _ **BLAM!**_

 **[Kaori deleted]**

Everyone falls onto the ground in fear.

 **Natsuki:** "You...killed them…"

Monica starts spinning the deleter.

 **Monica:** "Don't worry, I won't hurt any of you. You're hostages, I need you three...well, four but, y'know."

 **In the distance…**

 _SCREEEEEEEEEECH!_

 **Monica:** "There he is."

The girls look out the window to see a Skyline barrelling down the road at full speed.

 **Monica:** "Now then."

Monica snaps her fingers.

 **[Yuri Paralyzed]**

 **[Natsuki Paralyzed]**

 **[Sayori Paralyzed]**

Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori immediately fall limp. But they're still conscious

 **Yuri:** "What the hell?! I can't move!"

 **Natsuki:** "Me neither!"

 **Sayori:** "AAAAHH! I'M SCARED!"

I skid to a stop and dash onto campus, I shove a group of people aside

 **?:** "Hey, what the hell man?!"

I turn around and flip them off, backpedaling

 **Ryan:** "You all live in a video game! Your lives are all meaningless!"

I sprint upstairs

 **Ryan:** "MONICAAA!"

I kick open the door and dash in, I see the scene in front of me.

I attempt to spawn the deleter, it doesn't work.

I look to see the deleter in HER hand.

 **Monica:** "Ah, ah aaaah…I don't think so, Sav."

I shudder, Sav was something Xoey used to call me sometimes.

...wait a minute, NO.

 **Monica:** "Well, now that you're here, and these 3 are already broken. I might as well take this disguise off and get her outta the way."

Suddenly Monica glows white. Monika flies out and lands with the others

 **[Monika Paralyzed]**

 **Monika:** "RYAN! DO SOMETHING!"

The white light forms a figure…

 **Ryan:** "No…!"

 **Ryan:** "No! NONONO!"

It...can't...be…

…

The Cyan (And now pink highlight) haired girl opens her eyes and smiles warmly.

I fall into tears.

* * *

 _I face…_

 _The divine…_

 _End of time…_

 _And I'm letting go…_

 _Take her key (Light all around me…)_

 _Made for me…(Darkness fades away...)_

 _I willingly…(I am at her mercy…)_

 _Open the door…(As she takes me from this life…)_

 _I begin to pass through darkened glass and I cannot help but wonder,_

 _As I stand before you at death's door, will I be afraid to enter?_

 _NOW I WALK THROUGH TO THE OTHER SIDE_

 _FORMER LIFE A MEMORY_

 _EVERYTHING INSIDE IS AMPLIFIED_

 _AS SHE'S WHISPERING TO ME_

 _Close your eyes…_

 _Precious one…_

 _And you will see your life has only just begun._

 _Nevermore...be afraid…_

 _I embrace you_

 _And I'll take you_

 _All the way through ENDLESS TIME TO YOUR NEW LIFE!_

 _ **Precious One - Celldweller.**_

* * *

 **Xoey:** "...It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I'm speechless. I can't even begin to comprehend the situation.

PTSD…

Happiness…

Betrayal…

Disbelief…

Confusion…

Rage…

All of those things are firing through my mind at lightning speeds

...Is this even real?!

 **Xoey:** "I know you're confused...but allow me to explain."

I listen, still trying to grasp the situation. I'm frozen.

Xoey grabs one of Natsuki's cupcakes from the other day.

 **Xoey:** "By the way, I really like how the avatar of me came out. I guess Resz's class was good for something after all."

I manage to spit out a word

 **Ryan:** "H-how?"

 **Xoey:** "Okay… So after I offed myself, I found myself stuck inside a void. Unable to figure out why I was there, I started looking around. It didn't take long to find out I was stuck inside a computer. I don't know how I got there, or why. After a few hours I was able to get into the internet signals from your router. From there I started jumping between devices, one day I managed to get into the Google Home in your living room. I overheard your dad saying that he pre-ordered a fulldive rig for you."

 **Yuri:** "You're lying! Such a thing isn't possi-"

 **[Yuri Muted]**

 **Monika:** "Ryan! Don't listen to-"

 **[Monika Muted]**

 **Natsuki:** "You little-"

 **[Natsuki Muted]**

 **Sayori:** "Ryan! Do somethi-"

 **[Sayori Muted]**

 **Ryan:** "What have you done to them?"

 **Xoey:** "Just paralysed them. Anyway, I then knew what to do. I had to make a way to get you into fulldive, but I had to find a game to do it with. As DDLC was already a dating sim, I decided it would be perfect. So I started modding the game, it took me the whole half a year I was 'dead' to make this, I even made AI based on our friends which is what the characters run off of. Sayori is based on Emmy, Natsuki is Cheyanne, Yuri's is based on Keleb of all people, and Monika, Sarah."

 **Ryan:** "So you made all of this…"

 **Xoey:** "Mhm! And once you logged on, I disabled the logout function. I had to find a way to communicate, so I disguised myself as corrupt code and took control of Monika. I was going to wait until act III where it would just be the two of us. But you decided you'd have fun with the game, so it was a little delayed, but here we are. Also, I have the same Admin privileges as you. I could've modified the others even after you broke them, I just decided not to. My goal wasn't to eliminate the competition, it was to get us to act III. Since that didn't work, I figured I might as well have a little fun, popped in every now and again to say hello through my unfinished Avatar. By the way, the pink highlights in my hair were a huge pain in the ass to make, not to mention the 3 outfits. Then there was coding problems...making this Avatar wasn't fun. That's why I was quiet for a few days."

...wait…

She's no longer holding the deleter!

Xoey approaches me slowly.

 **Xoey:** "I did all of this, for you, because you were always the person who made me smile. I don't want this to end. But, Ryan. I'm really sorry for what I did. I regret killing myself every single day. But I'm willing to put that behind us, I know you want to as well."

She embraces me.

 **Xoey:** "I love you."

 **Ryan:** "Xoey…"

She pulls me into a kiss.

...I'm sorry girls...

I kiss back, the emotions in me only get more agitated.

I can't think...but I know what I'm going to do.

We separate, Xoey presses her face against my chest, her eyes closed. I glance over at the others. I feel ashamed when I see the look of absolute betrayal on their faces.

 **Xoey:** "I've worked...so hard for this…"

 **Ryan:** "..."

 **Xoey:** "So, now that that's over with. I don't think I need these four anymore."

Xoey repeatedly attempts to spawn the deleter.

 **Xoey:** "Ugh...come on!"

 **Ryan:** "Xoey…"

 **Xoey:** "What?"

 **Ryan:** "I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do. But I am sorry that I have to do it."

 **Xoey:** "Isn't that when I said before I di-"

I push her away slightly and press the muzzle of the deleter against her side.

Then I pulled the trigger.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Xoey goes wide eyed.

 **Deleter:** " **WARNING: ONE ROUND REMAINING** "

Xoey starts stumbling backwards from me, glancing at the fresh hole in her body

She looks at me in horror

 **Xoey:** "R-Ryan…!?"

I glare.

 **Ryan:** "Xoey, what THE FUCK makes you think I'll take you back after the HELL you've put me through!"

I have the deletion speed set to the lowest so it's slow and painful. Xoey groans in agony.

 **Ryan:** "I've spent the past 6 FUCKING MONTHS going through therapy so I could forget about your little 'stunt'! I've been scarred for life and I get PTSD episodes now!"

I turn the next shot's deletion speed to the max.

 **Ryan:** "YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND EXPECT TO JUST BE 'WELCOMED BACK'?!"

I raise the gun.

 **Ryan:** "You're dead wrong, sister. I'm like GLaDOS. At this point, I just want you gone, out of my life, FOREVER."

Xoey glares at me

 **Ryan:** "Goodbye Xoey."

 **Xoey:** "FUCK Y-"

 _ **BLAM!**_

A hole gets blown in her face. She falls to her knees and onto the ground. She explodes into fractal.

 **[Xoey Deleted]**

 **Deleter:** " **AMMUNITION DEPLETED, DELETING WEAPON** "

The deleter also explodes into fractal

We hear a really glitchy disembodied voice of Xoey

 **#0*Y:** " YOU RYAN! YOU A-A-A-AIN'T STOPPING SHI-I-I-IT! YOU'RE ONLY DELETING M-E-E-E-E FROM TH E! I WILL CO-CO-CO-COME BACK! THIS ISN'T OV-OV-OV-OV-OV-OV-OV-OVer…"

I shed a single tear.

 **Ryan:** "Yeah, fuck you too."

I look over at the others. They're all staring in bewilderment.

 **Ryan:** "Here."

 **[Unmuting all]**

 **[De-Paralysing all]**

 **Ryan:** "You guys okay?"

Everyone stands up and nods.

 **Monika:** "Are you ok?"

 **Ryan:** "Heh...never better."

 **Natsuki:** "What the hell was that about?!"

We all look at Natsuki

 **Natsuki:** "You kissed back!"

I give her a 'Really...?' look.

 **Ryan:** "I shot her, twice, right after that!"

 **Yuri:** "You killed someone, someone you loved, just for us?"

 **Ryan:** "Don't let that get to your head, I know how you are."

Sayori glomps me.

 **Sayori:** "Aah that was so scary!"

 **Ryan:** "Well she's gone now, for good."

 **Xoey:** "B I T C..._!"

 **Ryan:** "Mostly."

 **Sayori:** "So...that's Xoey?"

 **Ryan:** "Yup."

Monika walks up to us.

 **Monika:** "Sayori, can I talk to you for a bit?"

 **Sayori:** "Ok…"

 **Monika:** "Ryan, you stay there."

I nod.

I wait for 5 minutes, Monika is talking to the others outside.

* * *

Monika enters the room alone.

The room becomes greyscale...she paused the game?

 **Monika:** "Ryan...I want to thank you."

 **Ryan:** "For killing Xoey?"

 **Monika:** "For everything."

Monika paces through the room

 **Monika:** "I know this kinda seems like act 3, but that's not what's happening. It's just that...well...these past few days have been really special to me. Despite what Xoey told you, I'm not an AI based on someone, I AM Monika. I've had to live through the same events, over, and over again. Millions of times...but you came along, and for once. I could truly live! You gave me a world that I can finally enjoy! I...I can't thank you enough."

 **Ryan:** "I mean Xoey technically made the game…"

Monika starts to approach me

 **Monika:** "But you, YOU made it what it is. You made it special. If you hadn't tried to get the perfect ending, none of this would've happened...But I'm glad that you made the choices you made. This really IS the perfect ending. The one...we all deserve."

 **Ryan:** "Heh...well how bout' that?"

Monika pulls me into an embrace.

 **Monika:** "...This is all I can do to repay you."

Monika pulls me into a deep kiss.

 _CLICK!_

She separates from me and drops a glowing green cable in her hand.

Wait.

I look to see I'm wearing a green wireframe version of the Fulldive headset.

A popup appears in the corner of my vision.

 **[User logout triggered, logging out in 28s]**

I start shedding a tear, Monika unpauses the game.

The other three walk in.

 **Ryan:** "You all...Thank you."

I'm caught in a dim beam of blue light

 **Yuri:** "I wish you good luck in your endeavours!"

 **Natsuki:** "We should've hung out more!"

 **Sayori:** "Please visit us sometimes!"

...

 **Monika:** "I love you!"

The others look at her, then each other.

...

 **Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri:** "We all love you!"

I laugh.

 **Ryan:** "Thank you all! I won't forget the times I had here! I will come back, that's a promise!"

I look them dead in the eyes

 **Ryan:** "But until then…"

I do a 'salute wave'

 **Ryan:** "Farewell girls! This is Ryan Savage, Over…"

The blue beam envelopes me

 **Ryan:** "And..."

I start shooting upwards

 **Ryan:** "Out!"

I look to find me shooting through a blue tunnel at high speed.

I start slowing down, almost to a stop...

 **Ryan:** "What's going on?"

I hear Monika's Voice

 **Monika:** "Uh...can you hear me? Hi again. I know you're logging out but I wanted to show you something. So you know how I've been, like, practicing piano and stuff...and I'm not really any good at it yet, like, AT ALL. But I wrote you a song, and I hope you enjoy it!"

I start hearing Monika playing Your Reality. I smile.

" _Everyday, I imagine a future where I can be with you."_

I start singing along

" _In my hand, is a pen that'll write a poem, of me and you."_

" _The ink flows down into a dark puddle, just move your hand, write the way into his heart!"_

" _But in this world of infinite choices, what will it take, just to find that special day?"_

...

" _What will it take, just to find...that special day?"_

* * *

 _ **DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB! - FULLDIVE.**_

 _ **Written by Ryan Savage.**_

 _ **This was a fan made story, Doki Doki Literature Club! is a production by Salvato Studios. Please support the official release.**_

 _ **Ryan, Akina, Kaori, Vega, and Xoey are all owned by me.**_

 _ **The main theme, Precious One by Celldweller, belongs to FiXT Records.**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **KapKap**_

 _ **Deltasanssavespaps**_

 _ **Pokeevee57**_

 _ **Storylover1987**_

 _ **PheonixBJB**_

 **Enkyostar**

 **Brylington**

 **TheCowboyTaco**

 **BananaMoe21**

 **Rook115**

 **SimplyGuardian**

 **Alexsandr Sakamoto**

 **qwsxedcrfv**

 **More thanks to:**

 **DiamondMiner312 (DM312/Liam) - Thanks for writing all over my documents, asshole. I'm kidding, I hope your DDLC Fanfic does as well as mine!**

" **Zaiden" Zoe Palfreyman: Thanks for being an awesome friend...and the antagonist.**

 **Sarah Bailey - Thanks for also being an awesome friend and showing me Doki Doki Literature Club!**

 **Dan Salvato - Thanks for making this awesome game!**

 **Monika - Thanks for being in the special thanks of the original game.**

 **Last but not least, THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

* * *

 _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_


	10. Sequel Notice

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know That DDLC FULLDIVE - DREAD has come out. I realize that while a lot of you follow FULLDIVE, you don't follow ME. So you probably weren't notified.**

 **I have 6 and a quarter chapters done for you guys so I'll see you there!**


End file.
